Charlie's Angel
by Saloona
Summary: Army man Charlie met the Cullens 1st & knows about vampires. Charlie is bitter they left, what happens when they meet his kids, twins Bella and Felix? He has trained them, they're deadly, they're rich, spoiled and popular. 2 vamps fall for Bella. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE, TIS' ME... SALOONA! =)**

**I HAVE HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD NOW FOR A WEEK, I REALLY WANT TO TRY IT OUT, IF YOU LIKE IT I WILL CONTINUE AND ALTERNATE UPDATES. . .**

**WHAT IF CHARLIE KNEW ABOUT VAMPIRES ALL ALONG? VAMPIRES WERE EASIER TO KILL THE OLD FASHION WAY – A STAKE THROUGH THE HEART. STILL AS FAST, STRONG AND TALENTED BUT NOT BEYOND INDESTRUCTABLE? HE IS THE ONE WHO RAISES BELLA AFTER RENEE'S DEATH. WITH THTE KNOWLEDGE HE HAS HOW DOES HE RAISE BELLA?**

**WHEN THE CULLENS FIRST MEET BELLA THERE ARE SOME TWISTS TO THE TALE, SHE HAS A BROTHER FOR ONE, SHE IS NO ORDINARY TEEN, AND SHE HAS NOT ONE BUT TWO VAMPIRES FALLING FOR HER EVEN THOUGH HER BLOOD IS NOT APPETISING TO THEM. WHO WILL SHE CHOOSE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do own any of the Twilight characters.

I do however own this plot =)

Stephanie Meyers owns the rest.

Charlie's Girl.

Chapter 1 – Introducing the Beginning.

Charlie Swan was born and raised in a small rainy town in Washington, Forks.

He is a only child, while growing up he was shy, distant, a bit awkward but always kind. He was known for his loyalty, courage and was big man on campus... well maybe it was more like the mysterious, laid back and unattainable jock on campus. He didn't pay attention to girls, he instead focused on his future, his sports, on his career choice. He was extremely smart and amazingly physical, he lived by his parents advice: There is plenty of time for girls when you have completed your studies. Work harder now, play harder later.

That didn't mean the girl's didn't notice him, he unknowingly was the most hottest guy at Fork's High, girls all over would swoon over his big dark brown eyes, his athletic physique, to them he was perfect... brawn with brains – he just didn't see himself clearly. He had the most trustworthy of friends also, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. They lived on the La Push reservation, that is where Charlie spent all of his - that is if he had any - spare time.

In 1988, Charlie graduated Fork's High with the highest scores in the state. He had his pick of all the prestigious schools, he had scholarships for his sportsmanship and test scores offered to him, left, right and centre. But he had his goals set in mind...

He and his friends, Harry and Billy, joined the army straight out of high school, Charlie quickly rising above others thanks to his capabilities. He was the perfect soldier, mastering all forms of physical defence and offence, strategic and leader skills - instructors thrived having someone so talented. He was the only soldier permitted leave every weekend for being there all rounded, star pupil, he was way ahead of the men he was originally recruited with.

It was on one of his weekends off that he met the girl of his dreams... Renee.

They were both nineteen when they met. She was the first and only girl who could capture his attention, she was perfect.

He loved her light brown hair and hazel eyes. He loved her eccentric ways and sweet nature. They met at the gym in La Push, he was working with weights and he noticed her staring, he felt self-conscious and weary of why a beautiful girl would be looking at him in such a way. Did he have something on his face? he thought, distracted he dropped one of the heavy weights onto his own foot. He cried out, hopping on the spot, cradling his injured foot. He felt more the fool when he realised Renee was watching him amusement and a glimmer of concern lit her features. He tried to cover his pain and act manly, straightening his posture, he tried to clear the pain off his face, which in turn made him grimace. She laughed at his expression and approached him. They went out for coffee with each other and learnt they were total opposites... but they didn't care.

Charlie spent every weekend with Renee, he would grow anxious to see her, missing her terribly. They treasured their weekends together and Charlie treasured her, he treated her like a princess and she relished in the attention. She couldn't believe she had him, it was only a year that they were together before he proposed, she was the happiest girl in the world. She was forever showering him with kisses, barely able to keep her hands off him, the feeling was mutual.

He got her a huge diamond engagement ring that Renee almost fainted before she shrieked 'yes'. He was able to pay for it in instalments every month... she was worth it.

He was a commanding officer, General Swan, by 1992 and was married to Renee at twenty-two, the happiest day of his life... she glowed that day, as did he. He was leading a specialist team of the best and deadliest men, working on top secret cases. Called in for his warrior status, he was the man in charge... investigating bizarre supernatural phenomenon, going over possibilities, scenarios and evidence. Charlie and his team encountered the mysterious creature and discovered they were... please believe me... they were - honest - to - god - Vampires.

His team's number plummeted, leaving him and only two others: Harry Clearwater and Billy Black, in his team through his request, a request he ended up being very thankful for. The Quileute duo turned out to be werewolves, Charlie was exasperated and in shock... are ALL mythical creatures real!

Everything was explained to him but he couldn't help feel a little... betrayed? His best friends were forced to reveal to him a secret they should or could have told him themselves. Did they not trust him, like he trusted them? He told them almost everything, fine he may skip a few details or avoid certain areas for protocol, but he was always honest to his two best friends. He distanced himself from them after they were granted time away for the horror and grief they subdued on their mission. Charlie did not utter a word about their secret none the less, not even to Renee. In 1993 Renee told a stunned and eventually ecstatic Charlie they were expecting, after holding her preciously and discussing their and their child's future: names, school choices etc. Renee rang Billy and Harry not knowing the fall out and they came round to offer congratulations and possibly get their friends trust back.

Eventually Charlie forgave his friends when they explained they hadn't known, that they thought it was all legends their father past down to scare them, make them behave. That is until they encountered the vampire and phased for the first time. Apparently vampire act like a sort of catalyst if you will, that causes a reaction, which in turn triggers their 'werewolf' gene. Vampires were their natural enemy. That was how they were able to destroy it, they informed him how you could kill a vampire: stake through the heart or by ripping them to pieces. Both methods require you to burn the remains for safety measures. Charlie learned more and more and was able to hunt and kill them efficiently.

Amongst his travels away from his pregnant Renee, he and his team met a unique coven of Vampires. They had the most remarkable golden eyes he had ever seen. They claimed to be animal drinkers, they seemed civilised, hell one of them was a doctor. Apparently this certain coven has lived in Forks, having lived their under conditions set by Harry's and Billy's own great-grandfathers. The Black's possess the alpha gene aka leader of the pack, not much considering there's only two.

They parted ways in agreement, treaty still intact, Charlie didn't want to like them, he did though. They seemed like good people, Carlisle even gave them a contact number for if they ever wanted to check in or if they wanted help. There was two couples and three single vamps; Esme x Carlisle, Alice x Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. Emmett and Edward argued constantly and Rosalie... she was infatuated with the young strapping Charlie, she knew of no one like him, strong enough to kill even a vampire. She thought he was brave, sweet caring and beautiful.

Her hopes were crumbled when she overheard his conversation over the telephone... his wife had just given birth to twins a girl and a boy. She could tell he was totally in love, she felt a surge of jealousy, not only for him being taken, but for them having a child, never mind two. The one thing she could never have.

Charlie, Billy, Harry and the Cullen's became great friends. When Charlie saw his children for the first time he was overwhelmed with a emotion he had experienced before... just not at this level – they were his world – his little baby girl and boy... Isabella Marie Swan and Felix Swan.

The Cullen adored the children, especially the women. They bought them outfits constantly... maybe a little too constantly. Rosalie adored Isabella, she filled a part of her soul that she thought would forever remain hollow and empty... if only she could have Renee's baby girl, Renee's husband, Renee's life.

Although everyone loved each other as a family, Rosalie was beyond jealous, hurt at witnessing Charlie and Renee in love so she demanded to leave, her family agreed. Rosalie was heartbroken leaving her little girl who gave her life meaning.

She had actually planned to steal her little Bell but Alice saw what she was planning to do. Rosalie was frantic trying to get to Isabella, her family restrained her but Rosalie promised herself she would she her sweet little angel again.

It was the same night the Cullen's left in 1994 that Charlie and Renee were attacked by a small coven of vampires, with blood red eyes. They killed Renee, Charlie barely made it out alive with the twins, knowing he had no chances of saving her, she was dead. He damned the Cullen's for leaving that night, they could have helped. The wolves came after, scaring off the vampires who had just killed the love of Charlie's life.

16 years later....

Bella and Felix are now 17 years old, they live alone with Charlie. Charlie now has his own security company, specialising in areas like home security, weapons, protection... very diverse. It is worldwide recognised, and he is extremely well off, somewhere ranging in hundreds of millions. He is bitter at the past and refuses to let his children know about it. He couldn't let them know he couldn't save his mother, couldn't tell them she didn't no of such dangers of vampires. He couldn't tell his children, but he wouldn't let it result in the same way....

As soon as his twins were able to walk he started training them in every fighting technique he excelled in. as they grew he made them join more advance mix martial arts. By the time they were 8 they were killing machines. He makes it clear only to use it in self defence never specifying the details he experienced, there were harsher to him then his memories of being in the war.

He loved his children, they were all he had left, he spend massive amounts of money keeping them happy, dances classes, musical instrument classes, football, cheer-leading, shopping trips. They were completely spoiled. Felix wanted to follow his father's foot steps, while Bella wanted to have fun. They adored there father for the opportunities he gave them.

Charlie began to leave often on business trips to advertise his new line of deadly toys. He can trust his children, they were of age now were they could be left alone. They're perfect straight A students and had a good collection a extra curricular activities to keep them busy. The teacher's never stop praising them especially Bella. Everyone loved them, they were the most popular students at school.

They would behave, they always do, Felix is a protective brother with a good head on his shoulders, he hasn't hurt anyone in a long time. Bella... well Bella... she's his little girl, his angel he trust her completely.

Ooh well he REALLY shouldn't trust her, she is in no way a angel... appearances can be deceiving. What exactly does she get up to when daddy's away?

**Welllllll??? What did you think? Like? Hate? Love?**

**Should I even continue? Questions and suggestions welcome.**

**If I do continue I will be telling the tale of how Bella and Felix meets the Cullen's whilst Charlie's away. They have no idea they've met the Cullen's ****before but they remember the twins. Read as love forms, grudges are held and truth and secrets are uncovered. Bella and Felix aren't what they seem. Please READ and REVIEW! I'm actually really excited about this story! Got ideas running through my head at a hundred miles per hour. Please help stop them.... REVIEW so I can type the next chapter... if you want me to, that is ;)**

**Saloona over and out.... peace! =) xoxox**

**p.s please check out and review my other two stories, thanking you long time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings my fellow fanfiction fanatics =)**

**Saloona reporting in for duty...**

**Thank you all for your reviews - you guys rock!**

**I'm so very happy you all have taken to this storyline, like I've already said, this stuff has been rattling round in my head for a while. READ and REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah I've changed the title...**

Charlie's Angel.

Chapter 2 – The Twins.

Felix and Bella are racing each other on their way to school. Bella is currently weaving through the traffic of Chicago in her deep blue porshe which actually matched her outfit, Felix on the other hand is two cars behind her. Frustrated he honks the horn of his silver porshe frantically at the other drivers, shouting profanities as he tries to manoeuvre his own way through the cars to catch up to his sister.

They are highly competitive with each other, they race in their daily morning run, on their way to school, on their way back, they even race to see who can get up the staircase faster. Bella and Felix, although extremely close and protective of their twin, have been known for the notorious fights they have against one another and other people.

Bella pulls into a crowded school parking lot 15 minutes early, she heads straight for her regular parking space seeing all her friends waiting for her there. It was easily the best parking spot, right next to the picnic benches, outside the front entrance, her brother secured the second best.

As Felix parks in his space minutes later, he sulks seeing Bella's smug grin staring at him from her. She rolls down her window and indicates for him to do the same, he complies. He is beyond angry and has conspiracy theories about how that volvo was oh so coincidently prevented him from passing but let her fly through.

'Here it goes' he muttered as he finished fully opening his automatic window.

'I win-' Bella started but didn't finish because Felix cut her off.

'Don't even start! I know what you did!' He shouted at her.

'What are you on about? The only thing I did was kick your ass royally again!'

'Totally knew you would babe! Whoo Mikey pay up!' Leah cheered happily from the picnic table.

'Felix! Dude! I thought you said it was safe to bet on you now! You said you could finally beat her. Now I'm out of pocket!' Mikey moaned then paused and added. 'And Leah? Do not call me Mikey!'

'Shut it Mikey!' Bella called over. He immediately did what he was told, he was basically known as Bella's sad-puppy that followed her around shamelessly. Most lucky guys saw Bella as the extra extra perks of not only being able to score high to be popular Felix Swan's buddy, but they'd also get to meet his sister as well. Maybe go round to the amazing huge mansion by the lake.

'As I was saying... Felix what the hell am I supposed to have done?'

'You hired that damn silver volvo to cut me off and not let me pass!'

'Dear, simple, Felix. That is against our rules, you should know that.' she reminded him slowly, regarding him as if he was a child with difficulty understanding.

'I know that, dammit! Why else would I point that out!' he shouted out angrily.' You cheated!I shouldn't have to pay!What do you even need it for, not like 'daddy' cut you off oh precious Bella.' He mocked.

'Ten grand now! Daddy monitors my account, for reason he doesn't for the precious only boy, I need it for my own damn private reasons!' she whispered then spoke on more loudly. 'Brother dearest you should know I wouldn't do that again. Innocent till proven guilty remember? You can tell whether or not I'm lying. I swear to you I did not cheat... today, definitely not. Nope.'

Felix and Bella have always had some sort of twin link or whatever. They could tell what each other were feeling, they had a eerie way of knowing what each other wanted to say to the other without actually voicing it. Like mind communication. Not too vivid just impressions. They were used to doing it now, they were very good at it, testing out they knew they could do it regardless of where they were if they wanted to though. Both parties must be willing participates, Bella once refused to communicate with Felix for a whole week after he forcefully made her redo her already re-altered uniform. He had to apologise forever for her to forgive him. He promised he would not do that again. They were so close, he felt he had lost something when she ignored him, avoided him, it was painful... they were two halves of a whole. A package.

Felix stared in to eyes and realised she was telling the truth, she saw this realisation and smirked. ' I knew I'd win, naturally, there was no doubt in my mind. Now you may proclaim who indeed is the best Swan!'

Felix knew the lines well. He sighed.

'You oh mighty Bella are the best Swan! I am indeed the inferior twin.'

she beamed making him chuckle back as she exited her car. He may love her but that didn't stop him from getting out in a huff, and stalking over to where their friends were conveyed.

Jessica, Angela, Leah, Ben, Mike, Eric and about ten others chuckled at the twins antics, sure they were childish but it was so entertaining and quite cute. They looked so alike, same big brown beautiful eyes, same silky luscious dark brown hair, both from their father. Their features however were inherited from their late mother, the mother they couldn't even remember. They had her heart shaped face, her full lips, high cheekbones and symmetrical nose. People who saw them couldn't help but notice that they were in fact gorgeous.

Once Bella reaches her group, she begins to adjust her school uniform to suit her own preferences. The uniform consisted of a white shirt, dark blue blazer and pleated skirt with matching tie. She started to roll up her knee length skirt until it was mid thigh. Satisfied, she begins loosening her tie in a scruffy yet stylish knot, unbuttoning her first 3 buttons of her tight fitted pure white shirt.

'Much better.' Jessica giggled. As herself, Angela and Leah huddled round her.

The boys leered and began shouting and whistling, they quickly cut off once seeing a fuming Felix.

'Bells why the hell do you have to do that here? Especially in front of everyone?! You do know one day dad's going to catch you looking like that.'

'What? All the girl's wear their uniforms like this, daddy's just a prude, traditional... whatever.' She sighed. 'My point? Do you think daddy want to see me, 'his little girl'-' she made air quotations as she rolled her eyes, '-running around like this in front of him? And do you really think I care what people think?'

'N-' Bella immediately cut Felix off. Answering her own question.

'No, exactly. I'm really doing him a favour, what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him. Since I know you're not going to tell him there's no problem right?'

Felix nodded begrudgingly, she smiled at him then turned to her friends.

'Am I right or am I right?'

'She's like, totally right Felix, I mean I do the exact same thing.' Leah answered.

'Me too, daddy is a wee bit too strict in the dress code department. I know so many girl's with the same awful dilemma.' Jessica added. The girls giggled together.

'Great! Nice one for that! Hey I know why don't you start a club or some sort of support group for this particular crisis?' Felix muttered sarcastically.

His friends guffawed with laughter, giving Felix the chance to lighten up a bit.

Suddenly the attention was caught from a booming laugh.

'Hey check out the newbies!' Felix bellowed, pointing in a accusing manner as he spotted the five stunning teens staring at them from across the lot. Recognition hit Felix as he saw them standing by the silver volvo. 'They were the fuckers that ruined the race and my ten... never-mind. What's their problem?!'

They didn't need to advertise their betting stakes could get them in trouble, boasting normally does, they don't do that... much... anymore.

'Wow they're pretty!' Angela chimed, she seemed to have steamed up her own glasses.

'Bella would you look at them!' Jessica cried, eyes wide.

'Yeah what do you think?' Leah asked strangely, her eyes were narrowed.

Bella spared them a fleeting glance. Of course she thought they were pretty, but that alone to her doesn't amount to much in her opinion. 'I think they should stop staring for one.' she said nonchalantly but her eyes were narrowed in to angry slits. 'it's just plain rude you know?' Their group chuckled. 'and for two? I personally, do not care. Just because their new here doesn't exactly make them remotely special or interesting.'

With that Bella left with a dismissive flip of her hair as she made her way to her home room, Felix and friends following closely behind.

The Cullen's went straight to their new school once they departed their plane from London. That is where the lived previously but as always the time came where they had to relocate before suspicions grew. On their way here in the pre-delivered cars, that waited for them at the airport. Edward drove his car at about 100 miles per hour, minutes away from the school in Chicago. This is where he lived his human life, it was the first time he had been back since his transformation. He was broke out of his reverie as a dark blue porshe zoomed past them at at least 130 miles per hour, swerving through small gaps between moving cars. All of them were in awe of this human, they could drive but surely must be crazy? Their heads snapped up as the heard a upcoming car beeping like crazy... what was it with crazy humans today?

'Someone sure is in a rush!' Emmett chuckled.

'Yeah don't let him pass, it'll teach him patience is a virtue' Alice giggled.

'Sounds like a plan, you after all psychic – I'd never bet against you.'

Edward laughed as he saw the results of Alice's suggestion. He stirred his car directly in front of the silver porshe, making sure to block any attempt to move past them. The driver started ranting...

'Dammit!! Stupid fucking shiny volvo owner! You're lucky your car is not even in the same league as my baby or I'd chip that nice paint job of your!!! Move out the fucking way!' He beeped his horn continuously swearing the whole time. 'Great now I'm going to arrive even longer after her. I can hear Bella now 'I knew I'd win, naturally, there was no doubt in my mind. Now you may proclaim who indeed is the best Swan!'-' he imitated a high pitched females voice that was hilarious, '-same predictable, repetitive, crap every day! And now I'm gonna get it worse because of you assholes!!!' He screamed at their car, wow he had some serious road rage. Edward let him pass, he flipped them the bird shouting 'Finally!' in exasperation.

All the Cullen's except one was thanking, who ever they thanked in times like this... dracula? That they didn't have to breathe, they were laughing so hard, when they Rosalie spoke 'He-he said Bella and Swan... you don't think... you don't think he m-m-meant -'

'C'mon Rose we all loved them and we all miss them but stop doing this to yourself... I feel like I'm finally getting my sister back... I don't want to lose her again.'

They started to vacate the volvo as Rosalie was about to concede to Alice until a shifting in the wind blew over a scent she'd know anywhere.

'I knew it! Can you smell her!? She's here! I knew I was right! Ohh I finally have her back my sweet baby!'

'You do realise she is not a baby now, she'll be 17 now.' Jasper informed her.

'Details mere details! She here, I can smell her too... and Felix!'

They stood there stunned. What we're the chance they are attending the same school as the baby twins they once knew and loved thoroughly?

Rosalie was beaming, she has never forgot her sweet daughter's scent, when she first smelt freesia's and strawberry her eyes scanned the whole parking lot's as did her siblings. They landed on a group of ordinary teens hovering next to a gorgeous pair of brunettes who had just got out of the same dark blue and silver porshes from earlier. They recognised them immediately, the twins looked so much like their parents. Their hearts soared, three hearts in-particular. Isabella looked smug, Felix was sulking no doubt to the prior events and indeed their interference... not the best start to their re-introductions.

Alice bounced on the spot for the first few moments, she saw Bella, she looked so cute in her uniform, like a little rebel as she adjusted it accordingly. And her car! Oh my gosh! She just knew they would be the best of friends, she had always taken to her as a baby, 'how different could it be' she thought. She could now take them shopping with her instead of just buying them in estimation of their size like when they were babies. She paused puzzled of why she didn't see this coming, was something wrong with her powers.

Jasper couldn't believe the twins were here!Man, Bella can drive! How did they get those cars? Did Charlie and Renee somehow win the lottery or something? He didn't care at that moment he was so happy, he always did love them, the twins as babies, to some degree, helped him with his blood lust. When he first smelt their mouthwatering individual scents, he felt the monster he fought so hard with begin to rise to the surface... until he saw them they were exquisite tiny beings and that made him tame the beast. He couldn't and wouldn't prey on such pure innocent creatures. He couldn't wait to get reacquainted with them, he was mystified with the amount and range of emotions running through his family.

Edward had a unknown feeling surge throughout his whole being... he desperately wanted to know the beautiful Isabella, he felt his breath hitch, she was like no one he had ever seen. Breathtaking, no one had ever even caught his attention, but he knew that now Isabella would hold his attention for the rest of eternity. He was so consumed in his own revelations of not being to read either of Bella or Felix''s thoughts that he didn't notice his other siblings thoughts.

Emmett felt as if he was seeing for the first time, she was a total babe to him. 'Amazing driver,' he thought 'Wonder if she'd teach me a few moves?' He chuckled mischievously at the double meaning to his thought.

In return his siblings looked at him with amusement, but mostly like he was crazy. Edward looked irritated with as per usual.

Emmett shrugged and turned his attention to the stunning belle of the school. He also noted to himself to use the 'belle of the school' line to her at some point. 'Hey it may make her laugh' he argued with his negative thoughts. Thoughts like 'you freak' and 'man, that is so sad.' Concentrate! Bella was definitely two hundred percent hot with a double t! He had to know more about her, become her friend, earn her trust. He might have just found the mate he has been searching for... could she finally be the one after so many conquests? He'd have to win over over-protective big brother first though.

Both Edward and Emmett were hypnotised, practically drooling as Bella adjusted her outfit to her own liking, most of the school was. She was Bella, Queen bee if you like, top dog, numero uno... leader of the pack. As was her brother.

Rosalie was awed, how her little girl had grown into a lovely young lady... who knew how to handle a fast car, just like her rightful mother... she was proud of Bella. She was beyond happy, her wish finally came true and she kept her own promise, she has found the baby who captured her heart years ago. At that moment she vowed not to be separated from her again, once was enough and it was torture.

Her eyes settled on Felix he had the same build as Emmett but somehow to Rosalie, he was extremely more appealing, she had a fling with Emmett but found him too childish, Edward was never interested nor was she.

Felix was a god to her... he looked like Charlie but twice as gorgeous to her. Charlie who?

Edward at that point tuned into Rosalie's thoughts. 'You know Charlie's last name.' He teased. 'It's Swan, you know the same last name of his son over there... the one you just happen to be panting over.'

Rosalie glared at him. 'Shut up you idiot, some privacy would be nice.'

'Yeah your like the mind intruder... this is the kind of stuff cops should be aware of!' Emmett stated. 'Get you locked up _**Eddie**_!'

Edward growled, they are always picking at each other, neither is very fond of the other. One of Edward's touchy subjects is the nickname 'Eddie' he hates it!

'You'd be the one locked up for being crazy or you'll be dead, courtesy of the Volturi.' he tried to lighten the mood sending out waves of emotion. 'So actually yeah Emmett, you just go and grass up Edward, enlighten them to vampires and their powers...' He shook his head, he addressed Edward and the girls with a smirk. '...at least we'll be rid of him.'

They all burst out in to low laughter, Emmett pouted but joined in quickly knowing Jasper meant no harm... he was not so quiet. His laughter boomed and echoed throughout the school area, heads turned... **their** heads turned.

Every one of the Cullen's straightened their posture, standing proud as they always did when attention was turned their way. Especially since it would be their first impressions to give the twins, they wanted to impress them. This time was different though, as they saw Felix begin to announce there presence, everyone turned to him before he even made a noise, it was obvious he was one to hold a crowds riveted.

'Hey check out the newbies!'

Heads swirled in their direction as Felix openly pointed to their way, eyes widen as they landed on the vampires... the usual reaction. All eyes were on them except Bella's she didn't even indicate that she would move. She was completely disinterested, the Cullen's were disappointed.

'Wow they're pretty!'

'Bella would you look at them!'

Emmett, Edward and Rosalie held their unnecessary breath, anxious, she was going to finally look their way. Would they capture her interest.

'Yeah what do you think?'

All eyes were now on Bella, waiting for what looked like... approval? They were just as anxious to hear her as the Cullen's was. She had incredible influence, they all wondered what roles she played within the school to score such a high status. It could only be for looks but they believed she had to very talented and charismatic to be more popular then a vampire.

Bella spared them a fleeting glance.'I think they should stop staring for one.' her eyes were narrowed in to angry slits. 'it's just plain rude you know?'

Their group chuckled as the Cullen's gazes shifted uneasily. 'and for two? I personally, do not care. Just because their new here doesn't exactly make them remotely special or interesting. New people aren't celebrities.'

With that Bella left with a dismissive flip of her hair as she made her way to her home room, Felix and friends following closely. Soon the whole student body were turning the back on the Cullen's.

The Cullen's were devastated, not for the lack of attention from the school - they found that quite rewarding... no, it was through lack of attention from Bella. She didn't spare them a second glance, the were in no way used to that. It was quite obvious Felix sticks by his sister, his sister seems stubborn, a tough cookie to crack. He himself seems furious with them already since of the blocking stunt. Just seconds before the first school bell rang the Cullen's agreed to first find out as much as the can about the twins. Then they will try and win over Felix and Bella, they had a feeling it was going to be difficult.

**Like? Love? Hate? Let me know!**

**Will the Cullen's win over Bella and Felix?**

**What will Charlie do when he finds out?**

**How will Bella and Felix react to finding out the Cullen's and their joint past, their mother's death and... vampires?**

**I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit slow, I'm still working through rough guide lines. I'm trying to work the plot accordingly to my ideas, I have lots I want to fit in so have to get the background and stuff intact =) paitience is a virtue!btw is the writing format ok? I usually try to write from individual POV'S but thought I'd try jazzing it up.. it's harder for me I'll tell you that but I enjoy a challenge. I hope it's not confusing... if it is I CAN CHANGE! haha**

**Any suggestions? Should I carry on? Have your say people!**

**Big up to the great people reviewing again. You guys are supremely awesome please review again I appreciate it so much! **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Saloona signing off XoXoX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello again, tis' me Saloona! =) Thanking all you lovely people, who took the time to review my story... your awesomeness knows no bounds!**

**Since you have all been nice to me, I thought I'd be nice to you and update sooner =) See? You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours... just not literally... nothing against you or your back, but lets face it I don't even know you guys!**

**Just a quick reminder to readers Caught Between World's is only now only 3 reviews away from me updating chapter 6... you know what to do =)**

**Ok, Ok... back to the point. Reviews response has been warming up my heart ha-ha and I didn't even have to whine multiple times to get them this time! That is what I like to call... progress? **

**Over 150 hits already 2 chapters in. Thank you for reading**

**12 B-E-A-Utiful reviews, 9 favourites and 12 alerts. Yay! Ha-ha Kudos to me! **

**I am delighted that you enjoy my story so far. I hope you enjoy the following chapter...**

Charlie's Angel.

Chapter 3: Belle of the School.

Bella and Felix are in their home-room period, they aren't paying attention to the teacher, who at the moment is babbling on about punctuality, attendance, new students... blah blah blah. Bella was lost in her thoughts, considering her extra curricular activities schedule, she had a lot she had to fit in.

She is perched on top of her desk, closely encircled by Leah, Angela, Jessica and about a dozen more girls that all sat lower than her because they sat on chairs. Felix sat on the same desk, sitting directly behind her, facing his own circle of guy groupies, in some way he was trying to block his sister from all the guys leering views. They leaned against each others' backs, they were each other's support in so many ways.

Felix stumbles backwards with out warning when Bella decided to slip out of her blazer and reach into her designer bag to pull out her dark blue, cashmere cardigan wrap. It was a gift from Charlie that he had especially made for her because of how she complained about her blazer. It was tight, snug and had a silver sparkles embedded throughout it, it accentuated her C cup bust and matched her uniform perfectly. On the back it had her name 'Bella' in silver. It was so pretty. She loved it, as did others...

'I still can't get over how cute that is.' Ashley gushed as Bella folded her blazer and put it into her bag. 'I've, like been looking for it ever since I saw it.' Many girls had.

'They should totally make that part of the uniform here. I so want one!' Lucy chirped.

'Sorry girls, daddy had it custom made for me.. it's one of a kind.' She beamed then stated proudly. 'I basically designed it myself.'

Bella knew without a doubt that the rest of the girls in the school would be looking for something similar now to stay in trend... Bella's own personal style. It used to baffle her but it seems sort of normal now, she always liked to keep up appearances.

'You're dad is soooo cool.' The class muttered their agreements, Charlie wasn't like all their strict, boring parents. He was known in the town for his wealth and how he liked to spoil his children, the twins didn't exactly have cheap taste. He was a great dad too.

Felix was still frustrated at prior events turned to his sister. 'I still cannot believe you had nothing to do with that car stunt Bells.' He eyed her suspiciously.

Bella shook her head, 'Dammit Felix you know I didn't do it! Now stop your whining and get the hell over it. I mean, let it go and stop being so paranoid! It's done now, you can't change it!' she smirked then added slyly ' My inferior twin.'

Only Bella could talk to her brother in such a manner, anyone else would have immediately regretted it for the rest of their school days, he would have tortured them, resulting in them having to transfer out of the school. It's happened before... a number of times.

Felix his jaw tightened, sourly he cracks his knuckles and flexes his fingers. 'I know that.. but still, what are the odds that they happen to cut me off and come to our school as well?' said between clenched teeth, trying to control his temper.

'Erm seeing as they were on the same road that leads to our school, and we were made aware of the arrival of new students, like last week?... yeah, I'd say the odds are pretty likely. Plus you're a crazy jerk on the road, I'd cut you off too.' She chuckled.

Felix was seething, smoke practically coming out of his ears, as the whole room laughed with Bella, he decided to communicate via their twin link.

_Bella, c'mon cut it out now! _- Felix, letting his sister know how worked up he was about it.

_You look like you're gonna explode. Chill! Oh you're so sensitive... fine... since it's you. Consider the subject changed._ - Bella.

Felix smiled gratefully at his sister.

Bella smiled back adding – _See?! There's that so called gorgeous smile my friends drone on and on about. The only reason you have it is because you're my twin... you know that right? _She raised one perfectly arched eye brow.

Felix let out a booming laugh and humoured his sister – _Yeah I know Bells, I know._

The students who surged around them thought nothing out of the ordinary about his sudden outburst or his change of mood. They have all grew up with the twins since pre-school, they saw it as normal for the twins to be fighting and arguing one minute then stopping all together the next, seeming to reconcile through some unspoken means. Students and faculty alike have witnessed Bella and Felix doing this, throughout most their lives on a daily basis. They assumed that it wasn't just a twin thing but a Bella-Felix thing.

'So girls? I hope you have perfected the cheers for Thursday nights big game. They're _adequate _competition, but I know we're better.' Each word was clipped showing her distaste to one of their rivalling cheer-leading squads... the hounds.

'Yeah and with our superstar quarter-back here, we're gonna kick some serious ass at football too!' Eric boomed as he got down on one knee and gestured with open arms up to Felix.

Everyone was laughing when the bell rang. The boys grunting and hooting along with Felix, who cheered. 'Yeah! Go tigers!'

'Wow Bella, the hounds aren't adequate as you put it... they're pretty fierce' Jessica said as they exited the room.

'They're not 'pretty' or 'fierce' to me... there's a reason their called the hounds you know? And they're more like mediocre **if** anything.' She looked annoyed, her friends nodded, grinning like crazy right along side her as she swayed through the hallways to her first class, music. Chuckles were heard throughout the large group as she continued. 'It's the same **shit** throughout the years with a little tweaking. They'll do it again on Thursday, most likely trying to pass it off as something original.' She tsked in disapproval on the subject. 'Which they're anything but... they don't even come close to us.'

Felix thought his sister looked so much like his dad when she was disapproved, you didn't want her to make that expression at you, you felt so small. They also shared the same death glare that somehow, when in full effect, makes you want to sink to the ground, crawl to a corner, curl up in a ball and die.

'Damn straight sis.' Felix wrapped one of his arms round her shoulders in comfort before letting go and turning away. 'See ya later Bells!' he called to her as they went their different ways, him taking half of their class with him as he made his way to the art department. Bella returned his goodbyes as did the other girls, just a little too eagerly and flirty in Bella's opinion. Have they no control? Bella sighed and rolled her eyes at her group's behaviour towards her brother.

'The hounds have nothing on you, that's for sure... none of us do.' Jessica mumbled then added brightly 'But you're right.. they're completely fugly! We'll just have to push harder to keep up with you. We have still got practice tonight after all. There... problem solved.' Jessica laughed as she and their large group separated to go to their own classes. They left with a chorus of 'Bye Bella! Bye guys, see you later!'

Leaving Bella with her close friends and fellow cheer-leaders Leah, Mary and Amber. All were gorgeous, Amber was a tiny bubbly red head. Mary was tall with light brown hair, she was very sarcastic. Leah was a tall, dark, native beauty, one of Bella's best friends, family friend and neighbour. Practically a sister.

'Don't worry Bells, we got it down.' Leah told her confidently.

'Yeah just not up to the same standards as you.' Amber chimed with a smile.

'Well I can't expect more than that.' she smiled back in humour then froze.

The head mistress of the school, Ms. Bloom was making her way through the hallway, heading Bella's way. Amber saw her and recognised the situation. 'Operation Bloom' she teased as she grabbed hold of Leah and Mary and huddled around Bella to hide her from the teacher's view while she rearranged her uniform but to match protocol this time. She's done that so many times now she's used to it, like a pro... or a erm... quick changer? She does it un-normally fast, reflexes of a soldier she could do it blindfolded... maybe even in her sleep

Ms. Bloom is very good friends with Bella's father, Charlie. She was also was her late mother, Renee's best friend. She was present at the time Renee went into labour with the twins and was there when they were delivered since Charlie was away on a need to know basis. She helped Charlie often when Renee past away.

She is a very strict but very kind, caring lady in her early forties, greying dark brown hair and blue eyes. Old fashioned you might say... Charlie and Ms. Bloom are the only ones, who Bella cares enough about, to make her exert all her effort so that she appeared perfect and also in the so called 'proper attire'. Merely for appearance sake, so she is perceived as good and innocent, just the image she wishes to give off to them to hide her alternate motives and her secret ways. She doesn't want to set off her father's suspicions off, he was the only person she ever feared, she has only slipped and ended up pushing him too far once.

The only time he has ever caught her, was when she was fifteen, he came home early because he forgot his passport, he was meant to be away for the whole weekend. She set up a wild party a hour after he left at 6pm, not expecting to appear back at 8pm, irritated already from the time he lost in his packed schedule. So it was a surprise when he turned up and caught her drunk as a skunk, after a about ten Martini's (with olives) and a bottle of champagne later, dancing on the coffee table.

A gathering of at least fifty intoxicated teens were cheering and egging her on as she sang and giggled away. Charlie saw red. One shout and enraged look from Charlie, the teens froze and seemed to sober right up, they cleared out seconds later.

Charlie was furious, positive their neighbour and her best friend, Jacob Black had convinced her to throw a party while he was away. He couldn't believe his little angel would ever do that and Felix was out so it couldn't have been one of his regular extravagant beer-fess' as he referred to them.

He felt disappointed with his little girl but chalked it down to peer pressure. Non the less, even though he didn't want to, she had to be punished. He had no idea he was doing rightly because she was indeed the culprit.

Jake took the rap for Bella and Billy, his father went berserk at him grounding him for six months. Charlie switched into army mode on Bella, he knew she had to learn from this mistake. He cancelled all his business trips and made her endure crazy obstacle courses that peaked even her physical limits for a month...everyday! 6am till 8pm with only three permitted breaks. It was like torture, beyond extreme... it was like the hardcore boot camp for teenage criminals.

Felix found it hilarious but knew she could take it, he seemed smug that he, for once, wasn't receiving this punishment.

Isabella Marie Swan indeed learnt her lesson – Do not ever get caught out again.

She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes ever again. Two years later and her father continues to be oblivious to what she gets up to, she inherited her father tactical genius and always planned ahead.

Ms. Bloom reaches the girls and starts scrutinising them. As Bella changes in record time, smile ready and waiting to dazzle away.

'Mary, Amber and Leah! What has happened to you're uniforms? This does not pass as acceptable, how many times must I tell you until you all actually conform to the school's regulations? Those skirts are far too short, and your ties... they're a mess!' She looked appalled until she caught sight of Bella. She beamed. 'That cardigan is a adorable addition, dear. You should all pay attention to Isabella, see how she can manage to dress correctly?'

'Yes miss.' Bella's friends muttered trying not to laugh. If she only knew, girls only altered their uniforms because of Bella. She was like a role model... just unbeknownst by Ms. Bloom as apparently the wrong kind.

'Girls, detention, today, after school.' Ms. Bloom ordered.

'But we all have cheer practice!' Amber complained.

'Well maybe it will teach you a lesson and you will finally start to behave!' Ms. Bloom replied sternly. Bella saw it fit to intercede, they had to be up to form by Thursday, which lessened they're chances if part of her squad had detention.

'Oh Ms. Bloom, I'm sorry but they couldn't possibly, we have been working sooo hard and need to continue to practice for this Thursday's game. I'm sorry if I appear rude it's just that the team is my responsibility and they need to be present for us to be able to proceed, to improve, so we can stand united and be at our best on the night.' Her tone was soft and humble unlike usual as she peered meekly at her teacher, through her long lashes. She only addressed her as Ms. Bloom on school grounds otherwise she'd refer to her as aunt Sherry.

Ms. Bloom's felt a painful stab in her heart, Bella looks so much like her mother and father alike, but at that moment she looked the double of her dead mother, Sherry's best friend, who she missed dearly. She cleared her throat.

'Oh Isabella, when you put it that way I couldn't possibly refuse. I'm sure no one works as hard as you do, and my dear, you do not appear rude, just very mature. Something you girls could learn from.' She added glancing their way before smiling warmly at Bella. 'You are an excellent student, very talented and wise for your years. No wonder you lead a lot of the school's groups.'

Ms. Bloom adored Bella, she has known her her entire life and thinks of her as a niece of some sorts, she was her star pupil, she was certain she was destined for great things.

'Very well girls, I shall let this pass one last time. Next time they _will_ be repercussions that you will not be able to avoid. The only reason you are being spared detention is because of young Isabella here, I wouldn't want to cause any inconvenience for her or create any more work for her. She is already so busy as it is... you're just like you're father.' She mused. 'You girls take note.. you should also consider your futures and work hard to ensure you get the career of your choice. Eyes on the prize as they say. In fact you three will write a 3000 word essay each, explaining what you wish to do in the future and how dressing appropriately will increase your chances and your morals. Due by the end of school, tomorrow.'

'Thank you so much Ms. Bloom!' Bella smiled brightly at the head mistress. 'I'm totally grateful.'

'Of course you are! The sun shines out your ass and you don't have a essay to write' Leah whispered to Bella, who smirked and bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

Leah reluctantly joined Mary and Amber in a chorus of 'Thank you miss.' when Ms. Bloom turned their way expectantly. They were not pleased with their punishment.

'Not a problem Isabella.' they smiled warmly at each other. 'Ladies.' she nodded at them, then seemed to gather herself. 'Now girls you should stop chatting and get to class... you're late.' She scolded and then turned from them and entered her classroom. Bella turned back to her friends and her face flipped like a switch from smile to scowl, the contrast was so vast her friends giggled at her expression.

It wasn't that Bella didn't like Ms. Bloom, she did. She just found the praise and attention she rewarded her was a little over the top and embarrassing in front of her friends. Why couldn't she save it all for her dad? For prestigious colleges? She knew she meant no harm, she was proud of Bella and thought of her as family.

Bella suddenly grinned smugly. 'No need to thank me... you're all welcome! Oh and enjoy your new assignment.' she added slyly.

'Lucky we were in her class... cause damn we _are_ late. She can go on forever!' Leah muttered. Taking her place at Bella's side as they followed Ms. Bloom into her music class.

'We have to stop chatting?' Amber looked at each of their faces with a bewildered look, which the girls chuckled at. 'Was it just me or was she the one who didn't stop chatting shit!' Amber mocked being exasperated from the other side of Bella.

They giggled.

'Are you sure she's not a nun?' Mary pondered to her friends lowly.

'All she's missing is the penguin suit.' Bella added.

They were all still laughing when they took their seats at the back of the class. Bella murmured the usual 'Hi', 'Hey' and 'Hello' to nearly everyone in class who greeted her.

She didn't even notice the new students gazing at her on the other side of the class.

Edward, Rosalie and Alice Cullen.

As soon as the bell rang the Cullen's made their way to the front office to receive their schedules and school maps.

Edward has been jumping from mind to mind to monitor the twins... especially her. He had to settle for a female's point of view, the males were too vulgar for his liking, his jaw was strained tightly shut the whole time. They sat at a higher level than the rest of the class... like they were on a pedestal, they sat back to back.

Rosalie made him describe every detail to her out loud, quietly in vampire speed so no one would notice. Emmett was pleased to hear everything too, knowing Edward would snub him if he asked. Alice got very excited at the mention of a sparkly cashmere cardigan.

They were lost in their pasts' when Charlie was mentioned by Bella, Rosalie took in a sharp intake a breath, hurt by her memories, she had so many skeletons in her closet. They all knew Charlie would be a great dad, Edward saw from a girls named 'Angela''s point of view that Bella truly adored her father. He didn't think Bella realised that when she referred to him, she lit up, it was as if she was talking about a hollywood movie star. Totally in awe and wonder, they could tell she had a massive amount of respect for her father. She always obviously a daddy's girl.

They laughed at the twins antics, Felix's sulking and paranoia, Bella's scolding replies and her distaste to her competition. They arguing. They were adorable, and Edward informed his siblings that Bella was a cheerleader and Felix was the school's star quarter-back. They were all impressed and extremely proud of the twins, but they don't know everything yet. They were excited and in complete agreement to watch this Thursday's night's football game to see how they perform.

They were all intrigued and speechless when Edward explained he saw them communicating telepathically. He recognised the signs, knowing what to look for. None of the students batted a eyelid as they conversed silently, they seemed used to it. Edward picked up random thoughts...

_I want a twin!_

_Twin thing._

_Typical Bella and Felix I love those guys!_

All of the Cullen's wanted to be a part of their lives again, some more desperately then others. Edward tuned out as they exited the office and checked their timetables.

'Awesome! Me and Jasper has art first.' Emmett bumped his fist with a chuckling Jasper.

'I've got music next, anyone joining me?' Alice inquired smiling.

'Count me and Rosalie in.' Edward told her. Seeing her schedule in her thoughts, he answered for her, it was almost normal the way he plucked out the answer and voiced it for them... in a definite freaky and annoying way.

'Excellent. I have a good feeling about this!' she sang happily.

Edward tried to read her mind to uncover what she was talking about but failed. Alice was singing some awful song in her head knowing how to block him efficiently. He became frustrated. 'Alice! What are you hiding?'

'Did you see something?' Rosalie asked hopeful.

Alice giggled, skipping ahead like a hyper child with Jasper in tow. 'You'll see!' was all she said as Jasper twirled her in a circle. Emmett guffawed with laughter.

Rosalie sighed in irritation. 'Why must she _always _do that?!'

'Damn-annoying-future-seeing-pixie.' Edward muttered. Alice answered back by sticking her tongue out at her sibling, making Emmett laugh twice as hard and Jasper chuckle at his wife with amusement and adoration in his eyes.

They spent a moment staring at each other lovingly.

Emmett, Edward and Rosalie all let out a sigh simultaneously at the sight, all wanting what Alice and Jasper had... a partner... a soul mate... true love.

Jasper and Alice reluctantly parted with a chaste kiss. Jasper and Emmett separated from them, heading to the art department as Alice, Rosalie and Edward made their way to their music class.

**You likey? You, er, lovey? Or do you... hatey?**

**Do I continue?**

**Next Chapter – The school day continues but what happens when they meet? **

**You know the drill people =) Have your say and let me know!**

**I respond to every review since I appreciate them so much. A once again a special shout out to my regular readers and reviewers you guys are awe-inspiring =) muchos love and gratitude!**

**PLEASE READ and REVIEW!**

**Saloona bidding you all syanara =)**

**XoXoX**


	4. Chapter 4

**How do readers =) Saloona present and accounted for...**

**I have just recently updated Caught Between Worlds – Chapter 6... I hope you enjoy it please READ and REVIEW! **

**Thanking all the stellar people who took time to review – they me so happy. I love this storyline and am ecstatic that some of you agree. Please continue to submit your thoughts and opinions, they light my day. I hope you enjoy this following chapter...**

Charlie's Angel.

Chapter 4: He**ART** Attack 

Jasper and Emmett didn't have a problem finding their art class, they even made it there with time to spare. There was no one there other than the teacher and he had his back to them, searching through his desk a little frantically, checking drawers and boxes under his desk in hopes to find whatever it was he lost. His name is Mr. Lucian, he is a balding man in his mid-forties, what hair he has left is hay textured, ratty light brown, he combed it over in to something that could only be described as a deformed bird's nest.

Emmett, being Emmett, turned to Jasper with a mischievous smile, eyes twinkling, he brought his index finger to his curved lips, signalling for Jasper to stay quiet. Jasper rolled his eyes and had to fight not to smile at his brother, he knew that look and he did not want to encourage him. He was struggling though because he could feel Emmett's emotions and they were beginning to effect him too and he couldn't help but smile back widely.

Emmett paused then started silently imitating baseball signals' to his brother, he looked extremely serious during the process. Jasper smile fell as gave him a questioning look, he was confused in response Emmett shrugged and then chuckled silently at him, pointing at his puzzled expression. He turned away from Jasper and started exaggerating his movements, as he crept toward the unaware human in slow motion. He kept looking back at Jasper pulling the weirdest faces to amuse him as he snuck across the room, looking somewhat like a cartoon character.

When Emmett reached his new teacher he towered over the unsuspecting Mr. Lucian and got into a intimidating stature, shoulders hunched, jaw clenched, glare in place as he screamed 'Hey!'

Mr. Lucian jumped up in surprise and smacked his head against his desk, he cried out in pain. Muttering 'Damn kids!' angrily under his breath he turned around and looked up suspecting it was one of his pupils.

'Don't you ever-' his words were choked off as he came into view of a huge and completely terrifying Emmett Cullen glowering at him. He naturally shrank back into his desk, his heart beat increased rapidly and sounded like it was going to burst through his chest. Beads of sweat began to form across his brow, both vampires could smell it and recognised his fear. 'I'm s-sorry... who are you?' The man asked petrified.

Emmett burst into laughter as his whole demeanour changed 'We're your new students! I'm Emmett and this is my brother Jasper.' he pointed at a chuckling Jasper who tried to cover it up as a cough when the frightened teacher turned his way. He sent him calming waves but they did nothing for his heart rate, he still seemed scared of Emmett who was struggling to contain his laughter, holding his sides as he leaned against a wall.

'Erm, oh,yes... I-I'm Mr. Lucian.' he stuttered avoiding eye contact. He looked relieved as students finally started entering the room, he straightened his posture to save face in front of his students. 'Well gentlemen, I ensure you I'm not normally like this but I have to leave to retrieve my planner... it has my register in it. I'll be right back but until then...' he beckoned to someone he had just caught sight of entering the room. 'ahh! – Felix...-'

Felix entered the room smiling broadly, laughing with his friends Ben, Mike and Joshua while he had two girls clinging to him, one attached to each of his huge arms, giggling along as they flipped their hair, flirting outrageously. Felix stopped laughing once Mr. Lucian called him and he turned to see Emmett and Jasper next to him. His smile vanished 'Great' he muttered under his breath as he glared furiously at the Cullen boys.

'-... is there a problem Felix?' Mr Lucian asked him voice still slightly shaky, he could see the tension building up from the huge human teenager. He has seen him lose his temper over the years.

'Not with _you_ – _sir.'_ Felix snapped back, although he was addressing his teacher he did not look at him. He continued to glare at Emmett and Jasper, his voice which was harsh – that was also meant for them - he was nearly as intimidating as a vampire.

'Excellent,' Mr. Lucian exclaimed as if he hadn't noticed a thing, he did, he was just too eager to escape as he started to make his way toward the exit quickly, he was thinking there was no possible way to stop Felix in a conflict. He knew his chances at stopping his new student were highly unlikely also. 'you can show these new student's around and explain what we're doing right now. You won't have to participate today just observe and learn from Felix – he is my best artist.' he seemed proud at the end of his statement, despite his cowardly ways he wanted acknowledgement that Felix was indeed his student. True Felix was temperamental and outspoken but a superior student.

'You have got to be fucking kidding me!' Felix seethed, beyond outraged.

He didn't even look back. 'Afraid not.' and with that Mr. Lucian fled from the room, more likely to escape the built up testosterone and Emmett than to actually locate his planner. He didn't even blink over Felix's cursing or rising temper.

Emmett was chuckling throughout all this time, noticing the girl's clasped to a fuming Felix he stands straight and chuckles 'Hey stud!' at him adding at a wink. Jasper cut him a 'you're not helping look'.

'What?' Emmett asked completed oblivious to his poor etiquette.

Jasper tried to calm Felix as he looked at him apologetically but was shocked when his powers couldn't even locate his emotions.

'Oh man you better not be checking me out!' Felix hissed at them extracting himself from the girls attached to him. They tried pleading him to let it go, Mike and Joshua restrained the girls as Felix advanced towards the vampires fists clenched tight.

'Oh shut up would you, you know what Felix is capable of... he can handle these guys easy!' Joshua shouted, exasperated at their reaction but he also managed to make it like a cheer, almost egging Felix on.

'Oh hell no!' Emmett screeched disgusted, 'I don't swing that way! -Not that there's anything wrong with _it_ - its just that_ it's_ not for me.' he expression made everyone chuckle, including Felix, his posture became slightly less hostile but his stride did not falter as he continued to stalk towards them until he was toe to toe with Emmett. He stared at him like boxers do in their fighting stances... trying to psyche him out. It's worked time and time again so he was frustrated with Emmett only looked slightly intimidated.

Emmett thought he looked just like Charlie when they first met them all those years ago.

'When you say 'it's not for you' - do you talk from an experienced perspective?' Felix sneered at him trying to not let his previous affect him any further. Sure Felix found him funny but he still made him lose this morning, making him embarrassed, he didn't want to take it out on Bella so he decided he would take it out on them.

Emmett found Felix's comebacks witty he paused in thought and then looked delighted as he replied. 'And again a hell no! But my brother, _Edwin_...' The class looked at him strangely when he snickered at giving out a false name that Edward would hate whenever it was thought or said. All in a days work he thought, then added slyly, hoping he would tell Bella... '_he_ is _experienced _with _it -_ me personally I only like the females.' He nodded as if stating a world known fact.

Jasper was chuckling at his brother... Edward is going to go crazy he thought but it looked like he was making progress with Felix and he desperately wanted to be able to get to know the twins again. All the Cullen's felt the same, they wanted to see what kind of people they have grew up to be. They loved them like family - they were family to them.

Felix smirked at him, in doing so, so did the students, mimicking his behaviour towards Emmett and Jasper.

Jasper thought it looked like Felix had his power of influence and wondered what he himself, was like as a human? If he was like Felix... he couldn't see himself having as much potential as Felix has showed. He wondered what would Felix be like as a vampire? And Bella, she has even more... talent? Influencing more thoroughly... she even influenced Felix he thought. What would Bella be like as a vampire? People seemed to adore them, radiating the most positive emotions towards the twins... he has never come across anything like it... he liked it and thought he could get used to it...

'Edwin?What kind of name is _that_?' he asked, not nicely but not horribly.. Felix was warming up to him begrudgingly... just like his father.

'Dude! Your preaching to the choir! You don't have to tell me, count yourself lucky that you don't have to share a last name with him. The only consolation I have is that were adopted and not actually blood related.' Emmett chuckled, he was having fun with this and couldn't wait to see Eddie's reaction.

Felix burst out laughing with the class following suit, the guys looked slightly disappointed that things had settled down, they were hoping to see a fight. Felix looked at both Emmett and Jasper sceptically, Jasper more so because he didn't know what to think about him, he had hardly talked.

He thought out-loud 'And me and Bella get called pale... If we look sick... you guys,' he looked at them pointedly with a slight curve playing on his lips as he mused. '-look dead.'

Jasper and Emmett chuckled wondering if he knew just how spot on his little musings were. Felix told them to stay put there while he and the rest of the class scattered around the class collecting their unfinished pieces and their work materials. Felix dropped his bag underneath his work station. He collected his covered canvas and started laying out his paints and brushes along the table in a particular order.

'Dude... you got OCD?' Emmett teased as he and Jasper approached.

Felix chuckled and shook his head and then a reoccurring question popped into his head. He scowled 'What was your problem this morning? When driving, if someone beeps, it doesn't mean – hey drive directly in front of me – it means move the fuck out of the way! I'm pretty sure I actually shouted that.'

'Sorry about that, Ed-' Jasper started but Emmett finished.

'-win, Edwin was the one driving. He has a twisted sense of humour- that's all I tell you... Oh and he laughed evilly and twisted his moustache when we asked him to let you through. He wouldn't listen.' he added some dramatic effects by letting his head drop down, eyes on floor.

'He laughed evilly? And the guy actually twisted his erm, moustache?' Felix asked puzzled.

'Yea-' Emmett began in a sigh.

'No he did not. Emmett and Ed-'

'-win, Edwin-' Emmett insisted on adding in making Jasper smirk and continue...

'- do not get on at all. He did not laugh evilly and he doesn't even have a moustache. We along with Ed-'

'Win!'

are sorry about the car stunt. We had just got off a plane from London... it was a long flight and.. boring. No excuse but we do apologise and Emmett... Emmett, he has a very creative imagination.'

'Gotta admit it sounds way more interesting my way though.' he asked deadly serious.

Jasper and Felix laughed at Emmett and Felix decided he did like them and they could be great friends... possibly... he uncovered his canvas and heard the Cullen's gasp.

He had a small picture of himself during a football game stuck to the top right corner of his canvas, he is in mid-air in the picture catching a ball at the touchdown line... his painting was magnificent. So detailed, Jasper and Emmett could make out each individual brush stroke, they stood there looking at Felix in awe. He explained that they were to pick a subject and copy it but in the style of whatever artist the feel partial to.

'Man you got some major skills... It looks better than the actual picture' Jasper

paused and addressed Emmett confused. 'Hey, that reminds me, what the hell was with the baseball signs before?'

'Oh that, well I was explaining what I was going to do since I don't know the covert commandos signals...' he shrugged then grinned happily. 'it made sense to me. Plus I couldn't tell you out loud, teach would have heard you... duh!'

'What are you guys talking about?' Felix wondered.

Jasper told him the story between them and Mr. Lucian. Emmett actually started reacting the whole thing out in front of the class, slow motion included, he even took on both his own and Mr. Lucian's part. The class collapsed in uncontrollable laughter.

Emmett knew that he and Felix were now friends, all he had to do was win over Bella... he wondered how his siblings were doing in their music class.

**Dum dum dee dee dum! I know total shit drumroll =) sorry!**

**Bella, Edward, Alice Rosalie and Leah's music class next chapter :-) Also other Cullen's in classes throughout the day with the twins! Edwin's reaction hehehe I have some ideas.**

**If you wish for me to continue please let me know! So what do you think?**

**Like? Love? Hate? You know the score please READ and REVIEW.**

**Many twists to come muuuuuhahahaha! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I shall update faster according to the response.**

**Another shout out to my B-E-A-Utiful reviewers for this story, you freaking spectacular and you all know it! **

**Saloona over and out – peace!**

**XoXoX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saloona here =) Sorry if you think I've been MIA but I can ensure you that isn't the case... I've been ill =( okay.. so it was self-inflicted. I've been drinking over the holidays maybe a little too merrily which resulted in me feeling the side effects from killer hangovers.. well tis the season ha I had a great Christmas and hope all you have too**

**8-) Especially those who have reviewed you guys are amazing, thank you for encouraging me to continue and please continue to do so... **

**READ and REVIEW... Hope you enjoy the following chapter...**

Charlie's Angel.

Chapter 5: 

Rosalie's annoyance peaked as herself, Edward and Alice were just outside their first classroom. There wasn't that many people there yet so Rosalie pulled an excited Alice back out of the doorway she had just about entered, determined to get the answers she wanted.

'Alice!' she hissed. 'I know you saw something, it's obvious – so just tell us!'

Both Rosalie and Edward had been questioning and bugging her non stop since before they separated ways from Emmett and Jasper.

'Fine! I thought it would have been a nice surprise but since you two can't stop whining - consider it ruined! ...plus I'm not 100 percent sure yet...'

'What do you mean you're not '100 percent sure yet'? Your visions have normally been clear and flawless.' Edward frowned.

'So are you going to tell us what you saw sometime today?' Rosalie asked her anxiously.

'I'm hardly infallible, you know that. And I didn't see anything... my powers don't seem to work on the twins, that's why I'm not 100 percent sure - because I can't _see_ them. Even when I look intently, I just get blank spots... that's what I got from our first class - blank spots.' She was frowning now, considering her powers were somehow failing until... Rosalie gasped.

'I couldn't read Isabella's or Felix's minds before either. I wonder...' Edward said thoughtfully. 'Unlikely Jasper could get a read on them either if we can't... they seem to have some sort of defence mechanism against vampire powers or something... No doubt Carlisle will be very interested.'

Alice perked right back up. 'Well as long as is isn't only me! I think the twins will be in our music lesson.'

Rosalie seemed lit within upon hearing this news and it was now her turn to be excited and dance into class ahead of her siblings eagerly, just as Alice had before. 'Come on!' Alice was hot on her heels and Edward didn't need any convincing either.

The classroom had instruments situated at the back of the class behind rows of tables. There was no teacher present so Rosalie lead the way to the back row of empty tables and took a seat with Edward and Alice following suit. Before they even sat down properly every head, of the already gathered students, stared in shock and what would seem like irritation. They hadn't even gave the vampires a second glance since they entered the room, even though they knew they noticed them since they heard many quiet gasps and accelerated heartbeats. Their reactions gave them away but the students refused to even acknowledge them, much like Bella's first reaction to them.

_What do they think they're doing?!_

_That's Bella's seat!_

_Bella is soo not going to be impressed._

_Damn Newbies!_

_Someone should say something before Bella comes._

'They're worried about what Isabella will think... apparently we are in her and her friends seats.' Edward told them in a hushed whisper. 'Plus she didn't take very kindly to us this morning... it seems the impression we gave her has rubbed off throughout the student body.'

'Those seats are taken.' A timid girl informed them with a tone that seemed a little harsh to be coming from her, no way could that be how she normally conversed with people.

'Yeah newbies' A boy glared their way, all of the Cullen's noticed he was using the term Felix had first called them by. 'take a hike!'

Rosalie glared at them while Alice pouted and Edward told them quietly. 'Don't let them get to you. Might as well move, we _are_ in Isabella's seat anyway, they seem very … erm... loyal? To her and we want to get off to a good start...'

Rosalie pushed herself away from the desk in a huff, chair scraping horribly and stormed off to the other side of the room, she sat down and glared around as if daring anyone to object again. 'Hows this?' she snapped in anger at the timid girl. 'Am I alright to sit here or is this whole row reserved?'

The young girl stared back defiantly though you could tell she was truly scared of Rosalie. 'That's fine.' she said back curtly then turned away, the vampires could clearly see the tension leave her as her shoulders slumped and she breathed in relief. Obviously she is not one for confrontation.

Just as Edward and Alice joined Rosalie and took their seats, a woman, who they presumed to be their teacher entered... Ms Bloom.

'Good morning class!' She said happily as she made her way to her desk at the front of the room. 'Settle down, settle down! Isabella, Leah, Amber and Mary were just behind me...'

The girl's arrival was known to Rosalie, Edward and Alice before anyone else as their super hearing picked up female voices headed their way.

'Lucky we were in her class... cause damn we _are_ late. She can go on forever!' A girls voice muttered, they could recognised it as Leah, one of Bella's friend from this morning.

'_We_ have to stop chatting?' A girl asked, she sounded exasperated as the rest of the girls chuckled 'Was it just me or was _she_ the one who didn't stop chatting shit!' Which was followed by more laughter as they came to the classroom entrance.

Edward felt his breath hitch in his throat upon seeing her... he thought she looked so beautiful and knew if he still had a beating heart, it would be pounding furiously.

Edward has been too busy trying to read Alice's thoughts that he hasn't been monitoring the twins through the student's mind. So it was a shock when he finally noticed that she turned up in a immaculate and correct uniform, he along with his siblings were beyond puzzled. Even more so when all the girls in the classroom started altering their own uniforms to match Bella's when they saw her. Ms. Bloom looked beyond pleased as she looked at her students then Bella adoringly.

The Cullen's watched as everyone's attention shifted towards Bella, smiling brightly towards her as she passed their way, they even turned in their seats, waiting for their chance to say their hello and beamed when they got a greeting back from her in return.

'Are you sure she's not a nun?' Mary questioned Bella quietly so no one (other than the ones with super-hearing) could hear.

'All she's missing is the penguin suit.' Bella added with a smirk, they all dissolved into giggles.

Rosalie and Alice smirked along with the group of girls, amused at their conversation obviously referring to Ms. Bloom.

Alice grinned wildly 'Oh my gosh! Look at her cardigan... I love it! I'll have to get me and Rose one to match!' She gushed quietly.

'Erm Alice? I don't think you should get ahead of yourself, from the thoughts of all the other girls in this class, they all want one and can't find it anywhere...' Edward told her 'remember I told you this morning it was custom made.'

'I am _not_ like every other girl in this room, I am highly resourceful and have many contacts. And I don't care what you told me Edward Cullen!' She stated stubbornly then continued on a softer note and nodded at Rosalie with a smile. 'So I'll have two custom made...'

'I don't think you should though Alice, how do you think Bella would react? I know I wouldn't like something, I thought was unique, copied.' Rosalie muttered without taking her eyes away from Bella.

Alice seemed to deflate at that point, staring at her hands in her lap in a sulk. 'Oh, I do see....' her head snapped back up, eyes wide. 'What if I asked her first?'

'Maybe..' Rosalie said hesitantly. 'Lets see how it goes.'

The timid girl who first spoke up to them before was actually very light spoken as she greeted Bella with a lovingly soft tone and a huge bright smile in place. 'Hiiii Bella!'. A huge contrast to how the girl addressed them.

'Hi' she smiled back. The vampires became jealous of the students who received greetings, finding it unfair she didn't even notice them, when they were practically family...

They were all still laughing when they took their seats at the back of the class. Bella murmured 'Hi', 'Hey' and 'Hello' to nearly everyone in class who greeted her.

'So class, we have some new students today... Edward, Rosalie and Alice Cullen?' Ms. Bloom reading from some papers off her desk looked up and scanned the room for unfamiliar faces. She smiled 'Oh – there you all are. Well it is lovely for you all to join us, today we will be taking turns performing unprepared pieces... call it a sort of music pop quiz. I do like to know what my students are fully capable of so this would be a excellent opportunity to shine. You may have full use of the instruments and do not be shy to sing if you wish. Ten minutes starting from now...'

'Is her name Marie? Cause she definitely sounds like she from 'The Sound Of Music'.' Only the Cullen's heard Mary mutter under her breath, her friends tried to conceal their laughter through coughs while Bella bit her lip tightly.

'Marie didn't have to wear a penguin suit either... ding ding ding I believe we have a match!' Amber giggled aloud as the students dispersed around the room choosing their favoured instruments.

Edward saw no need to rush, he didn't need to prepare after all he has had decades to practice and knew what perfected piece he wanted to perform.

Alice and Rosalie was a different matter, the two of them decided to work together: Alice singing and Rosalie accompanying her on the piano. All they had to do was decide on a song now... not easy. Alice had a 'great' idea and just needed to convince Rosalie.

A path cleared as Bella made her way towards the grand piano next to Ms. Bloom's desk. She sat on the stool and placed her fingers upon the keys and the most beautiful and unfamiliar melody filled the room. The students froze and the room went quiet, entranced, vampires included.

Ms. Bloom head shot round when she heard her begin to play. She headed over to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. 'Isabella, another one of your personal pieces? It's marvellous.'

Edward was delightfully surprised and thought that maybe Bella was his kindred spirit who shared a love of the piano as did he, she even composes like him too. She looked so consumed by the music, you could see her continue with the complicated piece effortlessly – on par with Edward and then some. They matched.

Rosalie was so proud of her, she thought she was amazing... so talented.

Alice was bouncing so hard in place it was amazing no one noticed, Edward held her shoulders steady. She turned and glared up at him.

'Yeah Bells it's totally beautiful.' Leah told her as she stood by her, clarinet in hand, Amber and Mary agreed wholeheartedly with their own instruments as they cooed together. 'Totally.'

Bella smiled at them, music not faltering once at her distraction, like it was a everyday thing. Unbeknownst to the Cullen's it was.

Alice couldn't be held back any longer as she ripped herself from Edward's confining grip and made her way to Bella but before she could, a retched and yet familiar smell made her nostrils flare painfully, she froze mid step. No one noticed other than herself, her siblings and Bella's friend... Leah.

She stared right at Alice, eyes furiously narrowed, her nose wrinkled and her teeth bared. Then she stared at Edward, then at Rosalie, she continued to divide her attention among them and growled very lightly under her breath. So lightly no one, not even her friends right next to her, noticed, they were all too engrossed with Bella's playing.

Rosalie and Edward joined Alice 6ft away from Bella and when they did they smelt it too. The same smell they encountered in Forks Washington but decades before they met Charlie... werewolves. They knew through their old friends, Billy and Harry, that it ran through the Quileute gene pools, so they knew that this 'Leah' had to be related to their friends somehow.

Alice, stubborn and determined to get to Bella took a step forward to Leah's agitation, then took another and another till she was right next to Ms. Bloom.

Leah knew they were vampires after all she had her own secret, that she couldn't share with Bella, under orders... that she was a werewolf. She is the first female to become so, it shocked her parents when she sprang out as a huge wolf after she detected a vampire attack on the old Swan residence back in Forks when her father, Charlie and Harry along with their children went to visit on Summer vacation a few years back. It triggered their wolf genes and her, along with many others shifted that day; Sam, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil even her younger brother Seth. They all stood beside Charlie who was armed, and Harry and Billy as wolves to fight the advancing vampires. They defended young Bella and Felix and they stayed oblivious to the attack.

Everyone of them were in disbelief and stunned that they had not only witnessed but fought against mythical monsters. They were amazed that Charlie, could fight them and he was just a human. True he was a soldier but they had no idea he was capable of anything like that he took them down with ease while they struggled as wolves. Leah, Jacob and Seth were less shocked knowing what Felix and Bella were capable of at like 9.

Their dad had to be even more hardcore, they've seen them train. He along with Billy and Harry explained everything to them and took them under their experienced wings.

Charlie took the young wolves with them to Chicago, Bella and Felix were surprised but thought it was very like their dad... caring, loving, giving. So after extending Harry and Billy's mansion, they moved them in next door. They all live in the forest next to a huge triangular lake. It was at least two miles along each edge, each edge had a huge extravagant mansion and Charlie, Felix and Bella occupy the biggest one whilst the werewolves has one of the other two. The last was unoccupied... or so they thought.

Leah started to shake and tried extremely hard to stop and was only able to do so after remembering three things...

Their eyes are gold - she first saw them this morning.

Her father and uncles told her that they once encountered vampires who they were actual friends with, with gold eyes. That it meant they fed off animals and not humans allowing them to live civilly amongst them.

She could hardly shift in the middle of class and expose herself to her life long friends, especially Bella.

With that considered she settled on glaring at them, she didn't know them.

'Oh, hello... Alice?' Ms. Bloom questioned suddenly noticing her for the first time that she was next to her.

'Hello, yes, that's me, Alice.' She smiled dazzlingly at her. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you dear. Do you need any assistance? Have any questions? I am also your principle so don't hesitate to ask...' She looked at Edward and Rosalie and smiled. 'Any of you, my door is always open.'

Rosalie and Edward nodded in recognition and Alice chirped 'Thank you!'

'Have you met Isabella yet?' Ms. Bloom asked.

Edward and Rosalie joined them quickly but subtly then too. They all shook their heads.

'Oh, you must. She is a treasured student –' She beamed proudly, they all smiled at her in return, genuine smiles. '- Isabella?'

Their smiles faltered slightly when they heard Bella sigh, she had her back to them, facing her friends who were giggling at whatever expression she was pulling.

Bella again was exasperated at Ms. Bloom pushing more glory her way, she was tired of it but sighed and shifted her expression to a warm smile as she turned to address the new students. It was easier seeing her friends teasing faces, she flipped them the bird from behind her back.

The Cullen's gasped quietly when they saw Bella smiling, actually smiling at them... warmly. Their heartstrings tugged away as she stood.

'Hi! I'm Isabella - but just call me Bella.' She said brightly, not known by the Cullen's it was for the teachers benefit.

They were shocked they did not expect this reaction from her at all.

'Hi I'm Alice.' Alice sang then engulfed her into a hug. Amber and Mary gasped, Leah hissed and Rosalie and Edward were once again jealous, Rosalie extremely so, she has been waiting so long for this.

Ms. Bloom looked on happily and Bella, well, she didn't hug her back but after remembering Ms. Bloom, she lightly patted her back and peeled the little fairy off her easily. Edward and Rosalie looked on shocked by how easily, Bella registered that Alice had a good grip.

'Okayyy, erm nice to meet you too?' She slightly chuckled and held the girl at arms length. Mary and Amber chuckled along, eyes wide. Leah huffed, eyes still narrowed but non the less still shocked. Bella would have pushed someone, especially a stranger, off her normally, then throw in a punch to the gut just for good measure, never mind to still be holding her. Everyone knew Bella had a temper and Leah consoled herself with the fact that Bella was only reacting so nicely because their teacher was present. Actually Bella saw something she liked in Alice, but didn't know what... something familiar. She was amused as she shook along with a beaming bouncing Alice.

'This is my sister Rosalie and my brother Edward.' She indicated toward them in turn as Bella released her. She turned and locked eyes with Rosalie.

'Hey. Nice to meet you.' Bella was just about to wave in her direction until a happy Alice grabbed her and Rosalie in a group hug. Bella laughed but tried to stop her and Rosalie just relished being that close to Bella, she was quickly reminiscing of the days she held her as a baby. After that fiasco Rosalie smiled warmly at her and said 'Hey, just call me Rose. It's nice to meet you' She nodded at Alice and smirked. 'Sorry about her, she gets a little hyper.'

'I can tell – believe me.' She smirked back.

'Yeah we think she sniffs glue and smokes crack.' she giggled with a wink. The class laughed along with Bella and Leah even smirked. Alice elbowed Rosalie and muttered 'I so do not!' which made them laugh twice as hard.

Ms Blooms sudden sharp intake of breath made them realise she hadn't gone away. Rosalie turned toward her 'Totally kidding!' She said nonchalantly.

Ms. Bloom fumed 'You do not ever joke of such things! If this is the sort of person you are I do not want you corrupting young Isabella here, so I suggest you go on your way and prepare you're pieces now!'

They all went their divided in different directions leaving Bella at the piano alone with Ms. Bloom. 'I don't think they meant any harm.' Bella said to her softly and in return she sighed.

'I know, I know... children today has the strangest sense of humour.'

'Hey, I don't get half the things you and daddy joke about. Totally not funny.'

Bella was starting to like Rosalie and the fact that Ms. Bloom didn't and that she sort of warned her off her, only added to it. But like with Alice, Bella found something comfortingly familiar in her.

Ms Bloom chuckled then addressed the whole class. 'One minute left then we will start off performances with - oh why don't we start with our new students. Rosalie Cullen.'

Rosalie smirked and nodded at her to let her know she had heard. Ms. Bloom clenched her teeth in irritation, turned and stalked to her desk.

Bella and her friends giggled at her reaction and Bella gave Rosalie an approving smile, she nodded once to her and finished it off with a playful wink.

Rosalie was practically floating, Alice didn't get a wink from her she thought smugly and saw a annoyed Edward shaking his head at her. She scowled and thought directly to him _Stay out of my head!_

Edward was annoyed he hadn't even been introduced to Bella and all because of Rose. She hasn't even noticed him to his frustration. Well she would have to notice him after his performance he thought....

**Well hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it was a little slow I'm kinda still hungover... arghh not good =( but see how I update even when ill to try to please? That's what I call dedication, riiiiiiight?**

**So??? What did you think? READ and REVIEW please! I reply to all =)**

**Well I hope to be fully back to health soon to continue the chapter. Also I'll be going back to college next Monday and have to study muchos hard to try and pass two upcoming exams... please keep your finger's crossed and I dunno wish me luck?Just letting you all know since I won't be able to update as fast... I still have this week though.**

**If you don't like spoilers then don't look at the next few lines...**

**Everyone has joint Drama class before lunch. **

**The twins second period classes are as followed:**

**Bella: English. With/Emmett/Alice/Jasper. Felix: Geography. With/Edward/Rosalie.**

**Edward's reaction to 'Edwin' and to Emmett. **

**Ideas, suggestions? REVIEW**

**Saloona signing out with a aspirin and a glass of water.... cheers.**

**XoXoX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saloona is here and feels much much better =) **

**Sorry for my absence, I know I said I'd update sooner but I've had a shitty week! **

**First of all my computer gets ANOTHER virus, that only lets me go onto the internet to show me some pop up porn! Ewwwwwwww! **

**So I couldn't even download a anti-virus off the internet so then I was planning to buy one when I went shopping after my first day back from college.**

**But since I'm from the United Kingdom and we're having some serious weather issues these past weeks, I get snowed in and miss college! I know what some of you are thinking – this would be truly awesome... it was, but sucked since I was computer-less =( **

**It wasn't until my darling sister travelled through a mini ice age and hooked me and my computer back up! Soooooo.... yeah that's my excuse, I hope it suffices you all. ;) **

**I wish this snow would piss off though, although at first I loved it, Christmas is over and the novelty has worn off. **

**Hope you enjoy the following chapter, please READ and REVIEW!**

Charlie's Angel.

Chapter 6: What's with the staring?

'All right class, times up! Everyone to your seats please.'

The students did what they were instructed to do by their teacher.

'Rosalie and Alice will go first, do I have any volunteers or suggestions of who to go next?' Ms. Bloom inquired aloud.

Without hesitation there was a chorus of 'Bella!' throughout the class, she looked up from inspecting her nails and sighed, she knew this would happen - it always did, she didn't mind though, she had a passion for music as she did for dance. She was at the back of the room in her seat with her friends who were smiling at her encouragingly while she gave a curt nod to her aunt.

'Excellent idea!' Ms Bloom chimed and the class actually cheered for Bella.

Rosalie and Alice made their way over to the piano, Rose took a seat at the bench and Alice did a 180 degree twirl next to her so she was facing the majority of the class when she stopped, smiling broadly. Her smile quickly turned into a frown though as she saw that she didn't have the class' attention, naturally Bella did. They were all pattering on in curious whispers of what Bella would sing and if she'd let them join in again.

Ms. Bloom settled the class down and drew their attention to Rose and Alice, she had her lips pursed, unsure of what to expect.

Rosalie feathered her fingers over the keys which produced a lovely melody which made Ms. Bloom's features brightened over her display of talent, her smile was beatific when Alice started to sing in a beautiful soprano voice...

(Song : You got a friend. _**ITALICS – singing**__._)

_**'When you're down and troubled, And you need a helping hand,  
And nothing... nothing is going right... Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there. To brighten up even your darkest night...  
You just call out my name. And you know wherever I am,  
I'll come running to see you again. Winter, spring, summer or fall.  
All you have to do is call. And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You've got a friend.'**_

Alice aimed her performance at none other than Bella, who had to admit that the female vampires were actually very good. What she didn't understand is why Alice was focused so intently on her.

'Am I imagining it, or is she, like, totally trying to serenade me or something?' Bella side whispered to her friends who chuckled, as did Edward and Rosalie.

Alice gaze shifted uneasily to now include the rest of the class, she didn't want Bella to think she had the hots for her, in fact it took a lot of self control for Alice not to just stop singing at that comment and correct her right there and then. She knew she couldn't, there was no way she should have been able to hear her from across the class as a human.

'No, I don't think so darling.' Mary breathed back at her amused. 'Looks like she's singing to everyone.'

'Girls want to **be** you – not **do** you, stupid! That the guys territory.' Amber giggled. Leah was just sat back lost in thought over these civilised vampires, pondering on what to do, she knew she had to inform the pack.

_**' If the sky above you, should turn dark and full of clouds  
And that old north wind should begin to blow. Keep your head together  
And call my name out loud, yeah. Soon I'll be knocking upon your door  
You just call out my name and you know wherever I am... I'll come running, oh yes I will - To see you again - Winter, spring, summer or fall...  
**__**All you have to do is call, and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend, when people can be so cold.  
They'll hurt you, and desert you and take your soul if you let them  
**__**Oh yeah, but don't you let them...  
You just call out my name and you know wherever I am I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall - All you have to do is call...  
And I'll be there, yes I will. You've got a friend.  
You just call out my name and you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again (oh baby don't you know)  
Winter, spring, summer or fall, All you have to do is call  
Lord, I'll be there yes I will. You've got a friend  
Oh, you've got a friend., Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend. You've got a friend.'**_

As Rosalie struck the final chords of the song, Bella stood and applauded the Cullen women. All her classmates, surprised by her generous gesture, followed her example and joined in whilst standing, some even added little comments hoping to gain favour from Bella, but unfortunately – they didn't.

'Bravo! Encore!' A boy bellowed eyeing Bella, she cut him an icy side way glance that silenced the whole class, excluding Ms. Bloom who was staring at Rose and Alice happily.

'Let's not go too far now!' She snapped before making her way to the front of the class next to Ms. Bloom. The boy's shoulders hunched down as he slapped his fore head, chastising himself for his 'dumb move'.

'Delightful ladies! Simply delightful.' Ms. Bloom sang. 'Isabella?'

'Yes, Ms. Bloom.' Bella nodded and smiled to her teacher then turned to the girls and smiled more genuinely. 'Great job by the way.'

They had goofy smiles plastered across their faces due to her comments while she took a seat at the piano bench. Alice beamed that her song was a success and made an impression on Bella. Rosalie, beaming just as brightly, squeezed her shoulder in recognition as they made their way back to their seats and Edward.

Bella turned and addressed the class.

'Well, you all know the drill, if I indicate for you to join in, do so – just **do not** go overboard. ' she positioned her fingers along the ivory keys and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Edward noted that she looked at peace, content, within her own realm.

She decided to sing 'Thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton' one of her favourites. She played the complicated, introductory keys to the song with her eyes still closed as her peers leaned forward, somehow eager and mesmerised, they clutched their instruments with steel grips, eyes glued to Bella to see if she would indicate their way.

_**' Making my way down-town, Walking fast, Faces pass and I'm home bound.  
Staring blankly ahead just making my way, making a way through the crowd...**_

_**And I need you. And I miss you. And now I wonder....'**_

The Cullen's were entranced, not only with Bella's singing but the way she played beautifully, quickly and flawlessly. She didn't even need to look down, instead she scoped out the class indicating her friends in one or more at a time to join in, like a professional constructor - minus the stick.

Violins strummed on cue, as did drums, a little clarinet - courtesy of Leah.

The triangle and symbols pinged on cue by her, not so musical friends - Amber and Mary, who grinned wildly at their contribution, they strutted vogue worthy poses with every ding they made. They then did a series of silent high-five's after Bella nodded at them to stop.

Bella smiled at her friends antics while singing but did not want to ruin her performance by laughing, no matter how much she wanted to, she just shook her head and continued._****_

' If I could fall - Into the sky. Do you think time - Would pass me by...

_**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles... If I could just see you -Tonight...  
It's always times like these, when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me...  
'Cause every thing's so wrong and I don't belong living in your precious memory...  
'Cause I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder....  
If I could fall into the sky. Do you think time would pass me by,  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you -Tonight...**_

And I... I.... Don't want to let you know – I... I... Drown in your memory - I... I... Don't want to let this go - I... I... Don't....

Making my way down-town - Walking fast - Faces pass and I'm home bound.

_**Staring blankly ahead, just making my way. Making a way through the crowd...**_

And I still need you. And I still miss you. And now I wonder....

If I could fall - Into the sky - Do you think time - Would pass us by.  
'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles, If I could Just see you...

If I could fall - Into the sky - Do you think time - Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles … If I could just see you...  
If I could just hold you... Tonight...' 

Edward jumped to his feet instantly after the last note faded into the room and applauded, the students also jumped up to applaud but at a normal human pace. Rosalie and Alice were beyond impressed cheering on Bella from their seats, they had to stop Edward since he didn't realise he was clapping a little to hard, students jumped at the noise and scanned the room but assumed it was thunder. Edward checked their thoughts.

_Oh my gosh! I hate thunder! Bella is sooo amazing!_

_That was so loud! Like it was in the room, must be close... I wish I could sing like Bella._

_One Mississippi, two Mississippi – shit that was close! Where's the lightning though?! Hell I don't want to know as long as I'm not struck by it! _

Edward was grateful they didn't notice him but exasperated at his classmates clueless-ness, some didn't even notice because they were too engrossed in praising Bella, hooting and commending her earnestly. Everyone gravitated toward her as she stood, looking not very modest but expectant... maybe with a hint of smugness, rightly so too - she'd outdone Alice and Rosalie's performance. Edward made his way to the front of the class determined to get Isabella's attention.

'Ms. Bloom?' he questioned, 'do you mind if I played next?' he flashed her a bright smile and she blinked rapidly in response, her heartbeat quickening, before she replied.

'Of course, Edward isn't it?' he nodded. 'Very well then young man, let's see what you got.' she smirked at him as if he was missing out on some kind of joke, so Edward read her thoughts.

_Unlikely he'll be able to top dear Isabella's performance... so talented she is! Her mother would be so proud._

At the end of her thought, a great sadness came over her features. Edward was confused, of course Renee would be proud of Isabella, it seemed everyone was - and with good reason.

He strolled through the group conveyed around the piano as they went to sit down, his broad chest purposely brushed against Bella back as he past, he had to control himself as he had urges to grab her and hold her close forever. A electric sensation coursed through him at the contact, he heard Bella breath catch as she whirled round at the same feeling, looking at him with wide and confused eyes. He smiled crookedly at her and she felt the corners of her lips curve upwards.

Bella had to shake her head as if to clear it, she felt some sort of connection to Edward and was bewildered at it. She'd only just met him, no boy/man had ever made such a quick impression on her, in fact she found it very hard for a single guy to keep her attention for more than a couple of days. She was high maintenance, not that the guys minded, they doted on her either when she expressed her disinterest, they were eager to fulfil her every demand – no matter how petty. She'd normally string guys along for her and her friends own entertainment – seeing which buttons she could push. Not to mention the fact that she is high in demand – top of the fantasy list in every guys mind.

She remembered this and regained her ice cool demeanour, she was Isabella Marie Swan and he, he was after all just another boy – a new _high-school_ kid at that. She'd admit to herself he was absolutely gorgeous but to interest her they had to be something worth while under that pretty, sparkly surface or at least he had to be older. She wasn't like any other girls that would swoon at the very sight of him - she had standards – very high standards.

She began to feel better as she stated these well known facts in her head twice until she heard him play and her snapped up she realised that he _might _be worth her time, she'd have to keep a eye on him, maybe even do some research.

Edward was thrilled that he finally got Isabella's attention no matter how juvenile his attempt was – it worked! She acknowledged him, even smiled, sort of. Oh how she had the most beautiful smile no matter how small and undefined. He decided to play one of his personal favourite pieces – Clair De Lune.

As he started playing he stared at Bella, who had her head bowed down, she looked deep in thought until he played the beginning chords. Her head whipped up and Edward heard her lightly breathe under her breath 'Debussy' it sounded like she was in awe. Their eyes made contact and just stuck that way throughout the whole melody.

'Okaaaaay, now** he** is totally serenading you.' Amber told Bella quietly with a wink.

'Yeah what is it with you and the new kid?' Mary asked eyebrows raised.

'I don't know what you mean, I haven't even spoken to him.' Bella huffed back finally tearing her eyes away from Edward who had just finished his performance.

'Yeah but looks like Bells got her sight on someone.' Mary bumped her shoulder playfully. 'C'mon it was totally obvious, he didn't take his eyes off you... and you, well you were pretty much transfixed.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about. Firstly, I love the song, unlike most. Secondly – he- he wouldn't stop staring at me first and you all know how I can get caught out in a stare out.... fucker didn't blink once.' Bella tried to reason with them but had to admit to herself it was a poor excuse.

'Fucker!' Leah hissed unexpectedly, the girls swirled her way puzzled then broke out into laughter when Leah questioned 'What?'

The bell rang indicating the end of the class.

'Well ladies I'm off to English so I'll see you at break – usual place?' Her friends nodded and sang farewells to her along with the rest of the class. Bella collected her designer bag as she spotted Angela outside the door waiting for her. Before she made it to her, her arm was seized by none other than tiny Alice Cullen.

'Hey, can I have my arm back - preferably still attached.' Bella teased, she realised she could ask Alice about her brother, Alice seemed like a easy eager friend.

'As soon as we make it to our English class? Sure!' She bounced as she chirped goodbyes to her siblings, Bella quickly turned and nodded at Rose and Edward to their disappointment. 'We're going to have sooooooo much fun Bella!' Alice continued as Angela looped arms on Bella's other side.

All three girls giggled away after introductions were made...

**Like? Love? Hate? Have your say – you know how it goes!**

**Well I know to some it may be a weak and slow chapter, but I only just got back online and on my computer and needed to get some stuff in plus I was eager to start typing but promise will be better next time, more thought out. But I'm sorry if you feel that way but please since you've obviously just READ (Thank you! Yay!) REVIEW – won't take long!**

**Thank you to the AAAA-mazing reviewers, you're all spectacular =) **

**I soooo do appreciate everyone who does take the time to read, even more so to the ones who review. I've been thinking about this reward cookie things for reviews and wondered if someone would explain how it works.**

**Do I actually cook cookies and mail them to you all?Haha if so sorry I can't do cookies... cupcakes on the other hand I am a master at. =)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I respond to all reviews but would like to apologise to those incredible reviews I have yet to reply to. Nothing personal just lack of a computer but I'm getting right on it! So you'll hear from me soon =) I will be trying to update chapters to this story and my other stories before the weekend is up!**

**Saloona sending out muchos love – adiós amigos! **

**XoXoX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Saloona here... again! **

**So I hope you're all happy with me updating again so soon =)**

**I think I'll start typing up Chapter 7 of Caught Between Worlds after I finish this one so if you haven't already checked it out then please do so and let me know what you think please.**

**I never realised how many Edward haters there were out there, I personally like him but meh - who asked for my opinion ha-ha. To appease them (hopefully – fingers crossed) the following chapter is dedicated to you all...**

Charlie's Angel

Chapter 7 – Totally A Kodak Moment

Jasper and Emmett left their Art class in very high spirits, Felix took a shine to both of them and by the end of class they were all laughing and joking around like brothers – it felt _right _somehow. They left class together as the bell rang.

'Em! Jazz! At break, come to the parking lot – you gotta meet Bells and the gang.' Felix called back as he split ways from Emmett and Jasper who had their next class together too. As they made their way to their English class, they spotted Alice further down the hallway, she was linking arms with Bella, laughing away. Jasper quickened his pace to get to his mate as did Emmett once he saw she was with Bella. They were both curious how they had met and became – what seemed to them like– friends.

Bella and Angela didn't notice the guys close proximity but Alice did. She finally released Bella's arm, turned and dived into Jasper's embrace. Bella didn't bother to see where Alice had bounced off to, she was still baffled from her encounter with Edward. She was busying herself furthermore by readjusting her uniform again, now that it was safe with Ms. Bloom out of sight. Angela acted like her look-out but she didn't see Emmett behind her, he was closing the distance between them fast. Some look-out she is.

She is one of Bella's best friends and used to get bullied until Bella took her under her wing. She actually defended her from her tormentors when they dumped her lunch on her head years ago, everyone was laughing until Bella knocked all three of them out cold from one punch each. It looked almost too easy for her, they were older boys and twice her size, she threw three punches consecutively and amazingly fast, they all hit the floor at more or less the same time. Angela was beyond grateful and in awe of her, no one had ever stuck up for her before, not to mention fought for her – physically! Bella took her to the bathroom to clean her up and glared at anyone that stared their way, she then shared her own lunch with her since she didn't have any. They'd been friends ever since. No one had ever been so nice to her, she knew Bella didn't always come across that way, definitely not to the people that she didn't know but she had a certain charm. Angela loved her like a sister, she was her best friend and is sort of like Bella's personal assistant.

They both work on the paper, Angela is the photographer, Bella is the Editor and since she is always occupied with something or other – she handles her schedule and small tasks. She even sometimes acts as her designated driver that is if she is _there_ and if a 'Drunk Bella' will let her even drive. Bella ranged a whole series of moods when drinking, she can get angry, aggressive, hyper, lovey -dovey... the list goes on and on. Angela didn't really like to drink.

Emmett was thinking of the perfect way they could re-meet Bella he wanted to impress her. 'How?' He thought to himself. 'Think! Think!'

You could almost see the light bulb turn on in his head when his signature, mischievous grin crept upon his face. 'Damsel in distress is normally the one to go for.' He concluded as he sped up and barged (softly and intentionally) into the back of Bella's shoulder, she was totally off guard and would have went sprawling to the floor - face first - if it wasn't for Emmett's quick, strong hands holding her firmly.

For the second time today Bella felt an electric sensation pulse through her body, Emmett's breath hitched at the contact, he was also aware of the same feeling and instantly decided that he never wanted to be without it.

'**What the fuck!!**' Bella's voice was hard and menacing.

Weird sensation aside, she was royally pissed, her nose was mere inches from the floor and she could see condensation settling on it because she was breathing so hard. Who the hell would dare push her down! 'Was it Edward?' she thought thinking about the moment they shared.

Emmett turned her towards him, repositioning his hands so one securely held the small of her back and the other was placed gently at the back of her neck.

'**Excuse**-' he adjusted her swiftly, so her voice was still infused with anger until she caught sight of Emmett, her eyes widened, her voice softened and she finished off her sentence in a sigh '_you....' _

He filled her vision, he was huge and was leaning over her, his face was so close. 'He is beautiful - just like his brother.' she thought.

Emmett's eyes sparkled as he gazed down intimately into her deep chocolate brown eyes. 'She is so beautiful' he thought.

Bella could feel a blush creeping to her cheeks at the intensity of his stare and scowled, no one had ever had such an instant and easy effect on her before and now, _today_, **two** guys had managed to leave an impression on her - within half an hour of each other. Never mind the fact they were brothers! 'Isn't happening' she thought stubbornly.

Emmett chuckled at her reaction and she reluctantly smiled back warmly.

Despite herself, she couldn't help it, he looked like a big playful bear and he sort of gave off a bad boy vibe that she found extremely appealing.

Emmett's felt a jet of warmth make its way through his entire being in response to her smile. Stunning, it warmed up his cold interior.

Emmett towered over Bella, dipping her back towards the floor like one of those iconic kissing scenes you see in Hollywood movies.

Their noses were inches apart, their chests were pressed together, their legs intertwined, they got lost in each other's gaze for a long time. It was as if times stood still, even the students travelling to their assigned classes were stopping at the spot, mouths gaping, their eyes were glued to the couple.

Jasper was fairly amused with their display, he knew Emmett had that look! Tricky bastard. Emmett was giving off such intense emotions but Bella was giving off nothing at all... just like Felix he couldn't get a read on her. He made a mental note to discuss this with his siblings later.

Bella and Emmett were broke out of their bubble when they were attacked by flashes. They turned to realise it was Angela with her trusty camera, that seemed to be permanently attached around her neck, Angela found the sight adorable and it showed on hers and Alice's face. She stood next to Angela egging her on excitedly pointing out the best possible angles until she actually unclipped the camera herself and started circling them, snapping away furiously at all different angles. She looked like a little predator that had cornered her prey.

' You can let me up now.' Bella told Emmett while smirking. He pulled her back up and grinned but he didn't step back, their bodies were still moulded together.

'Falling for me already?' he winked and Bella blinked, the boy had confidence.

Bella got annoyed at Alice, who was... surprise, surprise, still clicking away, camera aimed at her and Emmett. She took a step toward her and Alice stepped back as Bella shouted 'Get that fucking camera out of my face, Alice!'

Alice still took her picture, grinning evilly 'You'll thank me some day. That was_ totally a Kodak moment_!'

Bella would have argued but she knew she was photogenic, she had done a few modelling jobs but didn't really like it. She turned her attention to a guffawing Emmett that bellowed while clutching his side. 'Oh my god! Get that camera out of my face! Your face - so funny! She's not the paparazzi you know!'

He seemed to sombre up once he caught sight of Bella steely gaze. She started heading his way, he raised in hands in a surrendering gesture. 'I come in peace' he gulped she was surprisingly intimidating... like her brother.

'You better learn fast that I don't like being laughed at and I won't tolerate it – comprenday?!' She hissed at him.

Emmett couldn't help himself he laughed. 'Comprenday?' if he could have produced liquids he'd be crying and pissing himself by now. 'You crack me up! Arghh I'm sorry okay!' He tried to stop laughing but couldn't.

Bella stalked over to him, eyes narrowed, her right fist clenched tight and raised, his laughter slowed, when she arrived in front of him she pulled her arm back and Emmett fought he'd easily catch her punch... he was wrong.

She began to punch him but at the last minute her arm fell to her side and her features took on a sly effect. She smirked then quickly and unexpectedly kneed him straight in the ball sack. That effectively stopped his laughter. Bella nodded to herself in approval, it was now Alice and Jasper's turn to fall to the floor laughing at the sight of Emmett convulsed face and Bella's actions. Bella gave Angela a silent signal, she cleared her throat and re-confiscated her camera from a trembling Alice. Bella rested her foot on Emmett's as he rolled on the floor cradling his gonads, she was smiling widely as Angela took three pictures.

'Now that's is** totally a Kodak moment**!' Bella sang happily as she turned away from Emmett's wheezing form, flipping her hair with Angela at her side and all the other lingering students were trailing behind her. 'I did give you fair warning... next time - I won't newbie... so, consider yourself lucky.' She called back innocently, smiling as her whole entourage laughed hysterically.

As she disappeared from view Alice straightened up and Jasper did the same. Alice began to dust herself and her mate off. 'Okay Em you can get up now big man' he chuckled as he muttered '... she's gone.' mocking a horror struck look.

'Not funny man... she got my goods... good... or is it bad? Ohhh I don't know.' Emmett choked out.

'Stop playing around! She couldn't have hurt you really.'

'Dude! You think I just curl up on the ground for the fun of it?' he was starting to pull himself up now. 'She's a feisty one... I like it!' he grinned at the end.

'No way! No way she could have effected you!' Jasper was exasperated.

'Well actually thinking back to my last lesson with Bella... she seemed to have a lot of strength.' Alice chirped in, smile still well pronounced on her face over the events she had just witnessed.

'And how would you know that.' Jasper questioned her softly.

'She pushed me back forcefully.' Alice mused.

'What! Why would she do that?' Jasper was puzzled.

'I may have been hugging her a little too long and firmly. But c'mon what do you expect I've not seen her for like 16 years - it was long over-due!' She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He chuckled at his wife with amusement and affection. She was his world but still it didn't add up. 'No way – I'm sorry but most likely scenario, if she did manage to hurt him - it was because she hit him in the most sensitive part of his body. Plus he was already crouched from laughing. She caught him off-guard, off-balance – lucky shot.' he stated at the end. He was wrong, luck had nothing to do with it, in fact Bella made sure she didn't hit him too hard, I mean he pissed her off but she didn't want to make a guy infertile. She easily could though.

'Yeah that sounds a hell of a lot more better! Write that down so I won't forgot.' Emmett chuckled, he was fine now. 'Hell, spread the word will ya.'

'Awww it's like you had a moment with her... good thing you knocked her over, even if it was accidentally... I think we're making progress... Excellent!' Alice sang.

'That was no accident, he planned it,' Jasper smirked 'Didn't you sly man?'

'Worked didn't it? She noticed me and as Alice said we had a moment.' He was smiling wildly to himself.

'Yeah at least you weren't over obvious like Edward.' Alice grinned.

'What! What do you mean?' Emmett started to get agitated at the mere mention of his name.

'Well let's just say that groping seems to run in the male side of our family... no matter how 'subtly' they think they do it.' Alice giggled, even more so when Jasper thought it would be a great moment to take her up on her suggestion. He held her close and let his hands fall slowly to her waist, he tugged on the bottom of her shirt and stroked the exposed skin of her back there gently. Alice shuddered from the feeling and smiled up to him contently, they kissed chastely before Emmett's booming voice ruined the moment.

'Eddie's after my Bell?' he was angry and already felt protective of Bella.

'Your Bell?' Alice was clearly finding his outburst adorable.

'Yeah from his and your emotions this morning, you both got it pretty bad.' Jasper told his brother.

'Dammit! Damn him!' He muttered before turning toward his favourite siblings with a crazy grin. 'Consider yourselves recruited to Team Emmett!'

'What?' Jasper asked confused

'Yay!' Alice was bouncing on the spot, clapping in delight.

'You're both going to help me with Bella, not _Eddie, _he'd definitely try getting Alice to join the dark side. Don't you dare do it Ally!' He said his name with pure malice. 'I thought I'd get in first... whatcha say?.... we could double date if things go well...' he let his last statement hang in the air, waiting for Alice to take the bait.

'Count me in!' Alice beamed then added after glancing at her husband. 'Count us both in!'

'Guess you know my answer.' Jasper chuckled along with Emmett.

'Sweeeeeet! Hands in right now.' He placed his hand in the air in front of them and nodded at the vigorously to do the same. When they didn't join in immediately he looked up at them impatiently. 'Is there a problem?' They both grinned then lay their hands upon his, Alice did it eagerly.

'Okay now what should our team be called?' Emmett pondered, his eyes twinkling he boomed. 'Team Super-Awesome-Emmett!'

'Pleaseeee, no names.' Jasper groaned. 'It's bad enough doing it when we're hunting or playing a game.'

'I don't know I like the idea, we will figure it out later, even make code-names! Right now though were late for class!' Alice informed them.

'Okay then. Ready? 1, 2, 3.... gooooooo team Super-Awesome-Emmett!!' He sang happily. 'Gonna kick Eddie's arse!'

They all laughed and cheered as they threw their hands into the air. One thing is for sure... Edwin's going to be piiiiissed!

**So what do you think? Like? Hate? Love?**

**What are you Team Super-Awesome-Emmett or Team Edward?**

**I love them both =) Have your say people! **

**Big shout out to the coolest people reading... Reviewers!!! I must say I really look forward to the reviews submitted... truly awesome! **

****Here's a shout out to a certain kindred spirit haha you are hilarious! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! ** **

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! It means sooooo much!!!**

**Tell what you think.... did I do you proud? I hopes so! =)**

**Saloona singing laters- tate-ters**!

**XoXoX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjourno readers t'is me Saloona,**

**Soooo sorry for my long absence, I realize it has been waaaay overdue but I've had so much going on in my life, what with college and exams galore, not to mention boy troubles, no really lets not mention them! By the end of this year I shall be on here more often and will be able to update as frequent as I did before, I hope this chapter will help heal the process that is our writer-reader relationship haha, thank you to all those amazing reviewers... you guys make my day and encouraged me to make time to write this chapter and this I dedicate especially to you all =) (BTW I passed my exams... I'm a fully qualified level 2 accountant now =D yaaay meee) **

**Charlie's Angel**

**Chapter 8 – Project Swan**

Rosalie and Edward skulked into their geography class and barely took notice of the balding old teacher who assigned them seats at the far left corner of the room. Rosalie dropped into her seat.

'Alice is always catching all the breaks! First being the fact she has future seeing powers... where's my power? Hmm? Edward?' Rosalie snapped her fingers at him impatiently and fixed with a questioning glare.

'Errr... you know not everyone gets a -'

'And then she scores having her first and second class with _my_ Bella! I'm telling you she saw this all months ago and kept it to herself on purpose!' Rosalie started making up conspiracy theories, eyebrows drawn together as she seemed genuinely worried about her imaginary scenario.

'THEN!' She slaps her thigh. 'Then, she somehow makes one of those girls, that normally get obsessed with you and Emmett, literally stalk us, so we had to _oh so conveniently_ move here... and it all escalates to the point where she got to have her second class with Bella, while I ended up here – _not with Bella!_'

The Cullens knew it was time to move when a random student from their school in London started watching their house from the woods that lay on the property's outskirts, trying to see into the guys room. On one occasion while she was their watching their house, trying to sneak a peek, they were out hunting. Thankfully Alice foresaw this and alerted them before the vampires had the chance to catch her scent, before their wild side could take charge seeing as they were already in the predator mind set. All it did was help them make the decision to move on a bit sooner than they would have.

'Rose! Rewind to the last hour and think logically to the conversation we had with Alice not so long ago... she can't even see the twins with her power – blind spots, remember? And do you really think she could keep something like _that_ a secret? Stop being so paranoid.' Edward was exasperated.

'Oh... yeah - _okay_.' She conceded in a sulk just as another familiar and precious scent filled her airwaves, Felix had just entered the room with Mike. She perked up immediately, Edward forgotten, she gave him her undivided attention, fluttering eyelashes – the lot!

When Felix arrived at his class with Mike, he took his regular seat at the back of the room and realized with a shock that Edward and Rosalie were in the other back corner across from him... their gazes trained on him. He got caught up in the beautiful blond's golden eyes but what caught his attention was the weighty stare of Edwin... remembering what his own brother Emmett had said about him, his eyes narrowed in a warning glare and he decidedly turned away, ignoring them much to Rosalie's despair.

'Hey, dude, is that Edwin checking you out!' Mike whispered from his side urgently.

Edward frowned and averted his gaze, he was aware that he was staring but he couldn't help it, he just wasn't used to not being able to hear peoples thoughts... and what was with this Mike character calling him '_Edwin_'? He cringed. In fact he was noticing many of the students glancing at him weirdly and when he listened in on their thoughts the more he heard them referring to him as Edwin... and some of the girls expressing that 'he was such a waste'. Strange.

Bella arrived at her English class with her friends in tow and perched herself on her desk as usual while the others herded round her like sheep. Everyone was still giggling from her antics in the hall. She was, to say the least, very pleased with herself. That'll teach that gorgeous newbie! Speaking of the devil...

Emmett entered the classroom seemingly unfazed by the event that just passed and followed Alice and Jasper to the opposite side of the room from Bella and Angela. He had a look of determination and when he caught Bella's eyes he grinned at her cheekily and winked. Oh the boy had some front. Bella rolled her eyes at him while trying to hide the stirring of desire that hit her.

'Hiii!' Alice chimed waving at her as a handsome young man entered the room... it turned out he was their teacher but he could only have been 23 maybe 24 at most.

'That's our teacher?' Jasper questioned.

'Maaan, he looks like he's barely left high school himself! I have older underwear than him!' Emmett groaned as Alice's head whipped up.

'Oh do you now? Why on earth would you Emmett? That's disgusting and it's just been decided - we're going shopping!' She ranted.

'Chill out! They're my lucky ones, got them in the 70's – the colours are awesome!' He grinned at Jasper, nudged him with his elbow and added proudly. 'Those bad boys have seen a lot of action!'

'Those _bad boys _are getting burned as soon as possible!' Alice was horrified.

That's what she thinks, Emmett thought sneakily, she didn't know he had them on right that second or that he had just decided to hide them as soon as he could.

'Oh you really are dumb sometimes!' Alice told him after she recovered from the moment her eyes glazed over.

'Dammit! You'd think I'd remember that, huh?' He complained.

'Yeah, you think you would, after all the times you think you've out witted me... you do actually know the basics of my powers, yes? Once you make a decision I'll see it! Oh and I'll get them Em, don't you worry, even if I have to follow you around till I do!'

'Can we leave this for another time guys?' Jasper the voice of reason chuckled as he sent out calming waves, particularly to Alice, she really was a force to be reckoned with. 'Class is starting.'

'Right class, I believe we have some new students?' Mr Gray lifted his head in question. 'The Cullens I believe?' The vampires nodded in acknowledgment. 'Well, welcome.' He smiled warmly at them which lit his golden features... he was gorgeous, all golden tan, golden hair, perfect features, bright blue eyes, and a physique that held the attention of every human girl in class. He was stocky and the defined muscles on his toned chest were noticeable beneath his white shirt.

'We're in the middle of studying William Shakespeare's classic 'Romeo and Juliet'. In fact we are going to be doing a play at the end of the year but right now we are focusing on different portrayals of the famous play and you are going to write essays, on which you will be able to express your personal opinion on the matter versus what you think of the different film versions.'

He took the whole class into view but Jasper noticed it lingered on Bella and the teacher's emotions shifted as he focused on her. Lust.

'Bella?' Mr Gray smiled at her differently, sexily, teasingly. 'Would you please do me a favour...?'

He seemed to let the question hang in the air for a moment and Alice noticed the faint tint of colour that lit Bella's cheeks as she peaked up at him through her lashes. 'Please distribute the textbooks. I'm just going to pop to the staff room, I'll be right back.'

'Yes sir.' She practically purred, her gaze followed him appreciatively as he headed for the door.

No one other than the vampires seemed to notice the exchange because maybe this was how they normally conversed but Emmett did... he watched them converse, looking from her face to his over and over again, like he was watching the ball in play at a tennis match going to and fro, eyes wider then wide.

'Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing? That guy is totally hitting on her! He's way too old for her!' His face was reddening.

'Wasn't you just saying that you had older underwear then him? Insinuating how young he was? And if he is too old for her, what the hell are you?' Jasper smirked at his brother's distress. He couldn't help it, if roles were reversed Emmett would never let the chance to wind him up pass, so he happily returned the circumstantial favour.

'Not the point! He's her teacher! It's _illegal_!' He huffed.

'She doesn't seem to mind.' Alice giggled.

They shut up once they saw Bella headed their way with books for them.

'Thanks Bella.' Alice said as she laid two books down for her and Jasper and received a small polite smile.

When she looked to Emmett she scowled and dropped his book on his desk with a thud. 'Hey - thanks!' He grinned at her which she chose to ignore as she flipped her hair and sashayed away back to her seat.

'Hate to see her leave. Luuurvee to watch her go...' He murmured to himself dreamily and then called after her miserably 'I'm sorry!' She didn't even glance back.

'Smooooth!' Jasper grinned while Alice laughed.

'Shut up! So much for Super-Awesome Team Emmett! I mean where's my support? Where's the hell is the team work? Well?' He snapped, he directed his plea to Alice. 'You do know that you're going to have to step up if you want those double dates? Don't tell me our all hands in cheer meant nothing! Was an empty gesture? Please Ally! Think! Help!'

He set his 'I'm a puppy that has just been kicked' look on her in earnest.

Alice's heart dropped at the look in his eyes, he really felt something for Bella, it was clear as day. She wanted to cheer him up and a thought clicked into her head.

'How about you write her a note with a poem? Express how sorry you are? Then we'll fold it into a swan?' When Emmett's face revealed nothing, she sighed. Surely he could understand the connection? Better to break it down for him, she thought. 'You know, because her second name is Swan?'

'Now this!' He smiled crazily. 'This is more like it! Girls love those kind of gestures, you see Jazz? Why can't you be like your wife?'

Alice smirked and raised her eyebrows at Jasper questioningly.

'Where's your contribution to Project Swan?' He wagged his eyebrow at Alice delighted with the name he set his 'mission'.

'I thought you were a leader back in your army days... lead me to my lady!'

Not one who likes to be a letdown, Jasper straightened his back and looked back defiantly at his wife, rising to her silent challenge he shot out 'I could construct the swan's wings so it was actually air-dynamic..?'

At Emmett's lost look it was Jasper's turn to sigh. 'Make it so it could fly like a paper airplane.'

Emmett whooped happily and high-fived Jasper, causing everyone in class to look his way...

'Erm... I just got to the part where Romeo killed Juliet's cousin – he had it coming, right?'

Bella smirked at his antics and shook her head turning back to her friends and the real matter at hand – the newbies.

Jessica giggled and dived into explaining the gossip circulating.

'Well... I saw Diane on my way here between classes and she said that Mike told Erin, who told Kyle, who told Sue - Sue Barker that is, and F.Y.I - her hair? Totally last season! I mean what was she thinking? Jeez, if she even _thinks_-'

'Jess?' Bella cut in.

'Right! Sorry!' she mumbled embarrassed before she picked up her story with just as much enthusiasm before. ' Well Sue B told Ellen, who saw Diane and told her in the toilet that the newbie guys over there'- she pointed their way unabashed -'that are totally staring and hot by the way.'

She looked at them appreciatively as the group started messing around folding paper and... whatever. 'Well they totally hit it off with Felix – that hottie twin of yours apparently looked like he was gonna, like, kick their asses but then they suddenly became best chums! That huge stud had the class in stitches.' She stopped waiting obviously building up to something BIG in the story. 'He even invited those guys to our_ spot _at break!'

Angela gasped. '_Really_?'

Bella raised a one single perfect brow in surprise. 'Well it does seem like they have made quite the impression.'

'Seems like they do it a lot, considering what happened before huh Bella?' Angela added.

'What happened before?' Jessica asked frantically, desperate to be in the know, as always. Gossip queen.

So Angela relaid the whole event of Emmett and the Kodak moment. 'It was adorable... well, you know, until the whole knee in the crotch moment.' she mumbled then added hastily, 'Which I totally get! I mean, you gave fair warning and everything.'

'I know, I did, right?' Sighing, she looked at her friends who nodded encouragingly.

'Ohhhhh oh ohhhh! O.M.G... Major O.M.G! You totally got me off track!' Jessica babbled. 'Other newbie stud, you know the one with the bronze hair... totally in season and gorgeous-' she cut off at Bella's impatient look. 'Just saying! Well, homeboy is batting for the other team – he is totally gay!'

'What!' Now it was Bella's turn to be shocked, which is quite a achievement, she drowned out the screech that was Alice from the other side of the room at hearing this announcement, with her own.

'I don't believe that! You didn't see the way he looked at me in Music. He was definitely interested!' Bella frowned.

'Afraid not Bell, Diane said that Ellen said, that Sue B said, that Kyle said, that Erin said, that Mike said he saw the whole thing go down. Felix was with him at the time and he verified – it's true... Edwin's gay!'

'Edwin?' Alice and Bella said again at the exact same moment, Alice in a questioning exclamation and Bella in distaste.

Alice followed it off with, 'Edwin? Gay? Emmett?'

The whole class attention was once again turned toward Emmett who had fell from his chair and collapsed to the ground in guffawed laughter. He barely noticed everyone staring until Jasper, trying hard not to laugh himself, caught his attention by kicking him.

'Erm... it's just so sad!' He cried as he looked around and tried to make out as if his laughter had been a cry of anguish but lets face it he wasn't fooling anyone! 'Why couldn't he had waited a minute later before taking the poison – she would have woken up!'

'Stop it Emmett!' Alice whispered fiercely as everyone gave them weird looks and turned back to read their books. 'Why have you told people Edward's gay? And that he's called Edwin? Jasper Whitlock! You just let this happen? You shouldn't encourage him!'

Jasper went sombre after a brief chuckle due to Emmett horrible acting.

'I-I' He stuttered before Emmett cut in.

'Hey! This is all in favour for Super-Awesome-Team-Emmett, remember? Now are you with us...' He gave her a playful menacing stare and dropped his voice to a rumble. 'Or against us, Ally?'

She laughed at him. 'Fine but you both better make sure Edward knows I had absolutely nothing to do with the rumours! I actually do love my brother, you know? Agreed?'

The guys both bellowed out a chorus of 'Agreed.'

'Now lets get back to the important business in hand, shall we?' Emmett asked and held his hands out expectantly.

'Please, would be nice!' Alice scolded. ' Jazzy is just finishing up - good work baby!'

Jasper stature grew in Alice's praise and he carefully handed a beautiful paper swan with amazing detailed wings, in the crease of the swans back was a note which contained an apology and a exquisite poem which would shower Bella with compliments and melt her heart. Hopefully.

Emmett grew giddy with it. 'Wow! This looks awesome! You think you could make some more? Hey, later, when get home we should see if we can make a really big one.'

With that he threw the swan eagerly at Bella, a little too eagerly which resulted in it ripping across the row of students in between their desks, they cried out in shock as the plane slashed across all of their cheeks causing them severe paper-cuts and the swan finished its travels by stabbing Bella firmly in the eye.

She screamed and clutched at her eye as blood gushed out like a waterfall.

Emmett looked on in horror. What had he done? Alice stared frozen, mesmerized by all the blood. Different scents filled the room, you could practically taste the varying flavours. Emmett dived forward to Bella and Alice misunderstood his motives of trying to help for loss of control, they struggled against each other. Throats burning, mouths watering.

No one saw Jasper, he could contain his beast well, but not over this kind of assault on his senses, this carnage... he blurred as he crossed the room and sank his teeth viciously into Bella's skull, tongue divulging into her eye-socket. The screams were deafening... Bella lay limp, dead in his arms, he tossed her aside and then went onto the next, greedily, gluttonous, diving from student to student in mere seconds, the predator in charge, clouding his morals.

When the screams silenced and the smell of blood intensified, Emmett and Alice stilled. Their horrified gazes rose to find Jasper licking at his lips and fingertips insanely, like a rabid animal. Surrounded by bodies upon bodies of the dead. At the bottom of a pile of bodies was a mutilated girl... she was unrecognizable... she wore a sparkly cashmere wrap.

Alice screamed, Emmett roared and lunged for Jasper effectively thrusting his arm through his chest and crushing his fist around his heart, at the same time his teeth tore at his neck, resulting in Jasper's capitation, his head hit the floor and rolled to a stop at Alice's feet. Her screams tore through the school...

**(~ GOT YA ;) ~)**

Alice came back to the present and out of her trance in a sobbing, anguished cry. She see's the beginning of her vision and Emmett eagerness and reacts straight away, grabbing at Emmett's arm, which in turn, decreases the force he put into the swan-plane's flight and steers it slightly out of the course it would have originally went. It landed perfectly in front of a surprised Bella, she raised her head and scanned the room searching for it's source, when her eyes landed on him, Emmett fluttered his fingers in a flirty wave and smiled at her. She looked down at the Swan, touching it reverently as it was stunning piece of art and then she looked back at Emmett, her eyes softening. He winked at her.

Alice slaps Emmett across the head recapturing his attention. 'Ouch! What the hell Ally?' He rubs at where her palm made contact. 'And why you grab me, you could have screwed up the whole operation!'

'You stupid idiot!' Alice screamed at him, getting the whole class attention, yet again.

'Erm... She doesn't agree with his points of the play, he thinks its all Juliet's fault and that she led Romeo on.' Jasper tried his best to make up a excuse but he felt pathetic... he used his gifts to influence them.

'They're kinda weird, huh?' Jessica whispered to Angela. 'Really passionate on this play it seems.' She chirped back.

'What did I do?' Emmett was beyond confused.

'You have no idea what you could have done! Sometimes I wonder if you're mentally challenged!' She shot back.

'Mentally challenged? Didn't you just see what I did?' he gestured to Bella where the swan lay on her table. She looked riveted with one hand clutched at her chest and the other holding up the note as she read it.

'If I was mentally challenged I would have missed! But check that out!' He snaps his fingers in her direction. 'Bullseye!' He exclaimed gleefully, his face was a glow, while Alice's was beaming red, you could have easily imagined her spontaneously combusting or at the very least you'd expect to see some steam produced from her ears.

'Shut up!' She snapped, then turned to Jasper. 'Jazzy, baby, are you okay?' she crooned. Her hands swept over him, reassuring herself he was okay, she had after all just seen his death. She dropped kisses all over his face.

Jasper didn't know what had came over Alice but he wasn't going to complain.

**Well guys, what did you think? Worth the wait? Well I can't expect that! That maybe asking a little too much, what's it been? Like ten months! :-0**

**You know the drill though people... REVIEW! Love? Like? Hate? What did you guys think of the vision? Did I have you going or could you see right through my evil plan? Muuuuhahahahaaaa! **

**Don't make me hold out for another ten months... haha joking, like I said hopefully I'll have more time and I'll make a n effort to update more frequent! Christmas time coming! Excitement!**

**I shall be updating my other story CAUGHT BETWEEN WORLDS soon also, so please check that out also to see what happened after Bella ripped Edward to pieces in the last chapter! **

**I have a poll on my profile also if you would like to vote your opinion on who you would like Bella to end up with in this story – check it out...**

**Thank you again! REVIEW my lovelies!**

**Saloona singing bye-bye!**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
